It Took Me 10 Cities To Realize I Love You
by brittanafor3ver
Summary: McKinley Teen Tours is providing twelve wealthy teenagers, who have never met each other, a 38-day trip around Europe. Two travelers seem to instantly make a connection, although Santana was sure she was straight until she met Brittany. *AU BRITTANA*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I randomly came up with this idea the other night, so I decided to post it & just see how it goes.**

**This is just a fun and very light angst story, mostly just drama & fluff.**

...

Eighteen-year old Santana Lopez sat in the back of her family's black Cadillac limousine as they made their way to the airport. She adjusted her light washed skinny jeans and smoothed out her flowing white tank, before checking her mini- compact mirror to make sure her makeup wasn't smudged and her messy bun still looked effortlessly cute.

"Santana, are you even listening to me?" Her mother snapped, bringing the Latina out of her daze.

Santana smiled sheepishly and tucked her mirror back into the side pocket of her caramel Céline bag. "Sorry mami, what did you say?" She asked as she flicked a small black dot off of her white Louboutin heels.

Maria Lopez rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics, and shook her head. "I said, you better enjoy this trip, because when you get back you're off to college." She repeated. "The day after you arrive home, your father and I will help you pack up the rest of your things before driving you to the airport the next morning at 5am."

"Wait, I thought you and Papi were flying with me to California?" Santana frowned.

"We were, but I have a meeting that afternoon and your father has two surgeries. I'm sorry mija, we'll visit as soon as our schedules tone down a bit." Maria explained while reapplying her red lipstick.

Santana's mouth fell open slightly at she stared at her mother in disbelief. "Seriously? I'm just supposed to move myself in without any help?"

"Of course not Santana, don't be ridiculous. Your father and I already had your apartment completely furnished, a penthouse may I remind you, and most of your luggage is already there." The elder Latina shrugged and began to scroll through emails on her gold iPhone. "You're practically living there already. We have Rosa there now to keep everything clean until you get there, and then she'll come by a few times a week to straighten up. You know how you are." Maria shot her daughter a knowing look.

"I don't understand why you bought me a penthouse if it's just going to be me living there." Santana sighed.

"Because, mija, Lopez's always have the best of everything." Her mother winked, before going back to her phone. "And who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a nice boy, I would like grandchildren before I'm too old."

Santana choked on the water she took a sip from only a second ago and quickly shook her head. "No. I already told you that I don't think I want kids." She stated, wiping the excess water on the back of her jeans.

"Oh please," Maria rolled her eyes, "I said the same thing until I met your father. You just need to find the right man."

"Mami." Santana sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples, "Can we not do this right now? Please?"

"Fine, but don't think this conversation is over." Maria said with a stern tone, that Santana knew meant she was serious. "Your father feels the same way."

"You've talked to Papi about this?" Santana spat angrily. "What the fuck?"

"Watch your tone with me, young lady." Maria snapped, glaring at the younger Latina. "Remember who you're talking to." She warned.

"Please hurry up and get us to the airport." Santana mumbled under her breath while folding her arms across her chest.

"You really want to start with me now, Santana? I think we both know who would lose this battle." Maria stated while combing her fingers through her loose curls. "Tone down the attitude and enjoy the ride."

Santana bit down hard on her lip to keep herself from saying anything she'd regret later. The two rode the rest of the way in silence, the only noise being the faint sound of the radio playing in the background.

...

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

Brittany winced at her mother's tone and took out her headphones, tossing them on her king sized bed. "Yeah, mom?" She called back, as she threw random articles of clothing in the three empty suitcases laying on her marble floor.

"Brittany, I don't have time for your games right now. We need to leave in the next five minutes or you'll miss your flight!" Susan Pierce yelled from the bottom of the large staircase in the Pierce family mansion.

"I'm almost done!" Brittany yelled back, crawling under her bed to grab a few random pairs of shoes before running into her walk-in closet and coming out with an armful. "I'll be down in a second!"

Susan huffed and stormed back into the family room, while Brittany moved around her bedroom like a maniac. It was times like this when she wished her room wasn't so spacious.

"Where's that list I made?" Brittany asked herself while tossing things around to find it. "I swear I just had it."

She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face, and searched under every couch, chair, and dresser that was contained in her bedroom. She groaned in frustration when she came up empty-handed and slumped against her wall. She was a second away from giving up when she noticed a crumbled up paper sitting under her 75 inch flat screen tv.

"Score." The blonde smiled triumphantly and read over the list, making sure she had almost everything in the list. She quickly tossed in the missing items and attempted to drag all three bags, plus her book bag downstairs. "Mom! I'm ready!" Brittany yelled, dropping her luggage in front of the double doors in the foyer.

Anita, the Pierce's housekeeper, walked into the foyer and grabbed the blonde's luggage. "Your mother is waiting in the black Range Rover." She informed her, before leaving the foyer and making her way outside. Brittany followed in suit and hopped into the car, getting comfortable as Susan turned the key in the ignition. They were about fifteen minutes down the road when Brittany threw her arms out unexpectedly.

"Wait." The younger blonde shouted, causing her mother to slam on the breaks at the unexpected outburst.. "Ok nevermind, it's right here." She smiled and pointed to the black iPhone sitting in the cup holder.

"Brittany!" Susan scolded, before putting the car back into drive. "38 days is the perfect amount of time for a vacation away from you." She shook her head.

Brittany stretched her arm out to pinch her mother's cheek. "Mom, you love me." She cooed, as Susan swatted her hands away.

"Only because I have to." The older blonde winked, then focused her attention on the road.

...

"Hello everyone, we're glad to have you all here with MTT. Europe is a beautiful place and we plan on taking you to the best countries, which will include Italy, France, Austria, Ireland, Spain, London, and Greece. By the 38th day, we will have visited the ten most popular cities in those areas, and we guarantee you'll have an amazing time in each place. Are there any questions or concerns before we board the plane?"

An older Asian woman held up her hand and spoke before the man had a chance to call on her. "Yes, I would just like to confirm that all expenses are covered for meals and activities." She said sharply, making it more of a statement than a question.

"Yes ma'am that is correct, and if they go to do any extra activities, which I'm sure they will, those expenses will have to be paid by them. There will be cars to drive them around the cities though which we will pay for."

The woman seemed satisfied with that answer and gave a firm nod, before patting her son on the back.

"Is that all?" The man asked, waiting to see if anymore questions would be asked. When there weren't any, he clasped his hands together and smiled widely. "Alright then, why don't we go ahead and get everyone's luggage loaded up so we can head out."

After saying goodbyes to their parents, the group boarded onot the large private jet and split in half between both aisles of seats, somehow managing to get everything situated without any major problems. Santana took an empty window seat near the very back, preferring to sit alone, and frowned when a boy in a beige cashmere sweater and white knee-high shorts took the seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He smiled, glancing at her through his black Ray bans.

"Santana." She slowly responded, hesitantly taking the hand that was reached out to her.

"Lopez?" He asked with interest, releasing his hold on the Latina's hand.

Santana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, surprised?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for a response.

"Not at all." Kurt shrugged and took a copy of Vogue out of his Louis Vuitton bag. "I've met my fair share of celebrities." He winked, then began to thumb through the magazine's glossy pages.

Santana chuckled and toyed with the gold Cartier bracelets on her wrist. "I wouldn't call myself a celebrity."

"I would. Your father is the top surgeon in America and your mother is one of the most well-known lawyers around. I would know, my dad worked alongside her before and she's amazing." Kurt stated nonchalantly. Santana opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a tall blonde in a grey tank top and sweatpants who practically threw herself through the door of the plane.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my mom was giving me a lecture in the car." She smiled apologetically at their instructor, who just waved it off.

"No problem, just find yourself a seat and we can take off." He smiled, before going back to his conversation with the pilot.

"Ok." Brittany nodded, and looked down the aisle, frowning when she noticed that the only empty spot was a window seat next to another blonde. "Um..."

"Is there a problem, Miss Pierce?"

Brittany turned around to face their instructor, who's name tag said Adam, and glanced back over her shoulder nervously. "I'm just not a big fan of window seats..." She admitted shyly.

"Oh, that is completely understandable. Well maybe someone would trade with you?" He suggested, before facing the group of teenagers. "Is there anyone that would be willing to trade seats with Miss Pierce?"

"I will." Kurt volunteered, while tucking his magazine back into his bag.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel, I'm sure Miss Pierce appreciates it." Adam smiled. Kurt blushed slightly and nodded, before making his way to the middle row to take his new spot.

"Great, so now that that's settled, Miss Pierce if you would go ahead and take your seat, I would love for us to arrive in London by mid-afternoon." Adam ushered the blonde towards the back of the plane, before taking his own seat near the front. Brittany took her seat and set her bag in her lap, opening it to search for the headphones she threw in during the ride to the airport.

"So what's your first name, Miss Pierce?" Santana asked with a smirk, watching the blonde curiously.

Brittany paused her movements and glanced up at the Latina. "Brittany." She stated, before continuing to search through her bag.

Santana tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin in thought. "Brittany Pierce? Isn't your dad that famous actor?"

"He is." Brittany replied without bothering to look up.

"That's cool." Santana said nonchalantly, then turned her attention back to her phone.

"What's yours?" Brittany asked after a few moments of silence.

Santana looked away from her phone and frowned. "What?"

"What's your name." Brittany clarified, noticing how confused the Latina looked. "I told you mine, and now you have to tell me yours."

"Says who?" Santana rolled her eyes and continued to scroll through her Instagram.

"My mom. She says it's like, polite or something." Brittany shrugged. "At least that's what she says when we host dinner parties."

"I hate dinner parties." Santana grimaced. "My mom loves to have them all the time and it's awful. Her friends have the worst personalities." She added as she rested her head against the window.

"Snobby and rude?" Brittany asked knowingly, then grinned when Santana hummed a yes. "My mom has the same type of friends, I think our mothers would get along great." She teased.

Santana laughed and Brittany could swear it was one of the best sounds she's ever heard in her life. "Probably. They could yell at the chefs and housekeepers together, or is mine the only one that does that?" She glanced at the blonde.

"Nope." Brittany smiled. "Mine does that too. Are you sure we don't have the same mom?" She questioned with a chuckle.

"Well if we do, you must've gotten your looks from your father." Santana grinned, deciding to play along.

"Oh definitely. Is it that obvious?" Brittany pouted and twirled a stand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Maybe a little." Santana winked before pulling a picture up on her phone, and leaning over to show Brittany. "That's my mom." She stated, pointing to the older looking version of herself in the picture.

"She's beautiful." Brittany breathed out, reaching her hand out to touch the screen. "You look just like her."

Santana felt her face heat up and brought the phone back to herself, tossing it in her bag. "So I've heard."

"What does your mom do? If you don't mind me asking." Brittany quickly added.

"I don't mind." Santana chuckled and leaned back in her seat. "She's a lawyer. Typical."

Brittany frowned and allowed her eyes settle on the Latina's face. "Why is that typical?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "It just seems to be what people expect, a father who's a surgeon and a mother who's a lawyer. Seems like the perfect family, doesn't it?" She said bitterly, ignoring the concerned look on the blonde's face.

"I don't think there is a perfect family." Brittany said softly, toying with the hem of her tanktop. "Everyone has their faults."

"Damn right." Santana nodded in agreement while closing her eyes. "I could really use a drink right now." She sighed while shifting in her seat to get comfortable.

"We should go to a club together while we're in London." Brittany suggested, causing Santana's eyes to pop open.

"You go to clubs?" Santana asked, gazing at the blonde in surprise. "I never would've guessed."

"Oh yeah, I can get down on the dance floor." Brittany smirked. "I'll show you when the time comes." She added with a wink. Santana's eyed widened just as their pilot announced for everyone to make sure their seat belts were buckled for lift off.

"Enjoy the flight, because we have an exciting trip ahead of us." Brittany winked, before plugging her head phones into her ears and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The London Eye

"Longest flight of my life." Santana sighed, leaning her head back against the seat of the town car that was taking them to their hotel. "I hate planes so fucking much."

"It wasn't that bad." Brittany smiled and playfully elbowed the Latina. "It was actually kind of fun."

"You think everything is fun, Britt." Santana pointed out, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Not true. I don't think dinner parties are fun." Brittany smirked, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

Santana cracked a smile and opened her right eye to glance at the blonde. "Of course not, B." She chuckled. Brittany smiled cheekily and winked at Santana, before turning her attention to the green-eyed blonde sitting in the front seat next to the driver.

"Do you ever talk?" Brittany asked, lightly tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." The shorter blonde snapped and shot a glare over her shoulder. "Mind your own business." She added harshly.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Santana hissed out while resting her hand on Brittany's forearm. "She didn't do anything to you."

"It's ok San. I don't care." Brittany shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Well she doesn't need to be a bitch to you for no reason." Santana stated and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"You're the bitch." The blonde retorted with an annoyed eye roll. "Nobody asked you to talk to me."

"Santana's not a bitch." Brittany frowned, quickly cutting back in the conversation. "Don't call her that."

"What are you, her girlfriend?" She snarled.

Santana tensed at the word but Brittany just rolled her eyes, not taking any mind to it. "No, I'm her friend. She's not a bitch, so don't call her one." She stated simply.

"Whatever." Was all the blonde said in response, and didn't bother speaking for the rest of the car ride.

"Thanks, Britt." Santana said softly and gave the blonde a small smile. "I appreciate that."

"You're not a bitch, so you shouldn't be called one. It's mean, and I don't like it." Brittany shrugged.

Santana chuckled dryly and rested her head against the cool window. "I actually am a bitch, but thank you for defending me anyways."

"Not to me." Brittany pointed out.

"No, not to you." Santana agreed with a grin. "I don't think I could ever purposely be a bitch to you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled back instead of verbally responded and leaned back against her seat, enjoying the rest of their ride in a peaceful silence.

...

"Here we are, The Mandarin Oriental, one of London's finest five star hotels." Their driver announced when he opened the door for them.

"It's nice." Brittany nodded, her eyes scanning over the building while the staff took care of their luggage. "Have you been here before?" She asked, turning to face Santana who was staring down at her phone.

"What?" Santana frowned, then shook her head a second later. "London, yes. This hotel, no."

"Me either." Brittany shrugged and glanced over her shoulder at the green-eyed blonde. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" She asked in a nicer tone than before, and looked up at the building. "Yeah, I've been here before." She informed them.

Brittany smiled at the blonde and took a moment to look at Santana, who was carefully watching the pair. "Cool, is it nice on the inside too?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"It's what I do." Brittany shrugged. "Speaking of questions, what's your name? I can't call you blondie forever, someone might get us confused." She stated seriously.

The blonde gave Brittany an amused look before answering. "Quinn."

"Quinn? Holy shit, Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked, her eyes widened at the realization.

"It took you long enough, Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You'd think after being friends with someone for seven years they'd remember you."

Brittany raised a brow and looked between both girls, who were now glaring at each other. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Santana slowly nodded and looked away from Quinn, connecting her eyes with Brittany's. "Yeah, Q and I here used to be pretty good friends, until she decided to fall off the face of the earth one day and cut off all communication with me whatsoever." She said nonchalantly.

"Shit happens, Santana. I had some stuff I had to deal with. We moved and I transferred schools." Quinn explained, knowing by the look Santana gave her that it wasn't a satisfactory answer.

"Whoop-de-fucking-do Quinn. You could've at least called, I had to finish sophomore year by myself like a lonely little puppy. As much as I hate to admit it, you were like my only friend, and you basically dropped me on my ass." Santana snapped angrily. "What the fuck happened?"

"I-" Quinn began, but was cut off by a man in his mid twenties who walked up to them.

"Are you three ready to head up to your suite?" He asked, looking between the three teens.

"Yes." Quinn nodded, answering for the three of them. "Let's go." She snapped her fingers and walked through the hotel's entrance, not bothering to wait for anyone.

Brittany glanced at Santana, who rolled her eyes so hard that the blonde was surprised she didn't hurt herself, before following the blonde inside the luxurious building. Mostly everything was marble, even the grand staircase on the inside, and Brittany was guessing that the elevators were the same. They followed the small staff over to the large elevators and squeezed in, riding up to the top floor.

"The entire top floor was reserved by Mckinley Teen Tours, so it doesn't matter what suite you get. I'm guessing the three of you are sharing one?" An older man asked, his British accent so thick that they could barely understand him.

"I guess we are." Brittany stated nonchalantly and glanced at the two girls behind her, who just shrugged.

"Well here are three room keys." He said, handing Brittany three shiny gold cards. "You're suite is at the very end of the hallway. We hope you enjoy your stay at The Mandarin Oriental." He smiled, before heading back to elevators along with the staff.

"Let's check this shit out." Santana smirked and took a card from Brittany, swiping it through the slot before pushing the double doors open. "Whoa.."

"I told you it was nice." Quinn stated and pushed the cart with their luggage inside, leaving it by the door in the spacious living room with floor to ceiling windows.

"There's a full kitchen and a dining room to!" Brittany called from the opposite side of the suite. "It's really nice, all stainless steel." She informed them, poking her head around the corner.

Both Quinn and Santana chuckled at the blonde's antics, it being impossible not to. Santana cleared her throat and grabbed one of her suitcases off of the cart, then headed towards the back. "I'm gonna go unpack, I'll see you guys later." She said, before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

...

Brittany threw her suitcases on her bedroom floor and fell back against her bed, enjoying the feeling of the soft comforter against her body. She planned on unpacking everything later, if she ever decided to unpack at all, and just relax for a few hours.

Her eyes fluttered shut right when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, keeping her eyes shut.

"Britt?"

The blonde's eyes popped open at the sound of Santana's voice and she smiled, propping herself up on her elbows. "Hey San, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the restaurant with me and grab a late lunch, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Santana said, taking a seat on the end of Brittany's bed.

"Sure." Brittany smiled and swung her legs over the edge, before hopping up. "Can I shower first and then meet you down there? I feel kind of gross from being on the plane for so long." She stated, noticing how fresh and clean the Latina looked, also wearing another set of clothes.

"Yeah, totally. I'll go ahead and get us a table, do you want me to go ahead and order you a drink?" Santana asked, standing up and smoothing out her loose soft pink sweater and gently tugging down her white lacy shorts.

Brittany nodded as she sorted through her suitcases for something to wear. "Yeah, could you order me a strawberry smoothie?"

Santana scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to the side. "I don't know of they have that, Britt." She stated with a frown.

"Oh, well ask anyways." Brittany shrugged and pulled out a sheer white top with light jeans shorts. "If they say they don't have it, then I'll just talk to them when I get down there."

"Ok." Santana said, looking at the blonde curiously. "I'll see you in a few." She told her, walking over to the door.

"I should be down within twenty minutes, max." Brittany informed her, before walking into the bathroom that was connected with her room and shut the door.

Twenty five minutes later, Brittany took a seat in front of Santana in the private booth beside a large window that over looked the city of London. She picked up her menu and scanned through the items, before finding exactly what she wanted and placing it at the edge of the table for their waiter to take when he came.

"What are you getting?" Santana asked, peering over her menu at the blonde.

"Spaghetti. It's my favorite." She stated, noticing the way Santana's lips tugged upward just barely into a smile.

"I think I'm just going to get a sandwich." Santana decided and placed her menu on top of Brittany's. "Oh, and the waiter said they did have strawberry milkshakes, so I guess you got lucky." She winked, before taking a sip of her water.

"That's what you got?" Brittany asked, scrunching her nose up at the large glass of water sitting in front of the Latina.

Santana shrugged. "It's what I usually get."

"Well, maybe you should be a rebel and go for something different." Brittany suggested with a large grin. "In fact, I'll just share my milkshake with you."

Santana shook her head and pointed to her water. "No, that's yours Britt. Besides, I'm fine with my water."

"Please San." Brittany pouted, staring across the table at Santana with her big blue eyes.

"Ugh, fine." Santana rolled her eyes and pushed her water to the side. "I don't want a lot though, just a few sips."

Halfway through their late lunch, Tina and Kurt approached their table wearing friendly smiles.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brittany smiled and set her fork down.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to come out with us to a club later, everyone else is going and we thought it'd be a good way for us to spend some time together." Tina informed them, glancing at Kurt who was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes you know what they say, everyone's happier when they're drunk." He winked.

"Sure we'll come." Brittany smiled, answering for both her and Santana. "What time are we heading out?"

"Maybe around 11? We need to make sure everyone has fake IDs even though we'll be in the VIP area, just incase. Getting arrested tonight is definitely not on my bucket list." Kurt grimaced.

"Well I have one, do you Britt?" Santana asked, looking to the blonde.

"Totally." Brittany nodded. "We'll meet you outside of your suite when it's time to go, sound good?"

"Sounds good." Tina gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, we're going to explore the city a little bit, we'll see you ladies tonight." Kurt stated and began to leave, but Brittany quickly stopped him.

"Wait we're almost finished with lunch, let's all go together. Besides, I really want to ride the London eye." She said excitedly.

Kurt looked to Tina, who shrugged. "Ok. Are you coming Santana?"

"I don't know..."

"She is." Brittany confirmed with a nod. "We'll meet you guys outside in a minute, we need to pay our bill first." She told them. Kurt nodded and left the restaurant area with Tina behind him.

"So you just automatically assume I want to spend the day with one half of Asian fusion and Lady Hummel?" Santana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on San, we probably would've went sight seeing anyways. It's more fun with friends." Brittany smiled, giving the Latina a knowing look. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"You better be right." Santana grumbled and followed Brittany out of the booth, then out of the restaurant area before they exited the hotel.

"So, our first stop is the London eye?" Kurt questioned, as they stood near the curb waiting for their car to arrive.

"Please." Brittany nodded. "I've always wanted to ride it, my mom would never let me the few times we were here when I was younger." She stated with a frown.

"Why?" Tina asked, matching Brittany's frown. "It's like the biggest tourist attraction, especially for kids."

"I know, that's what I told her. But she never let me ride." Brittany sighed, the tone of her voice saddening. "It kind of sucks but we're here now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." Santana smiled, joining in on the conversation. "We can ride it as many times as you want, Britt."

"But the line-" Kurt started, but was quickly cut off by Santana's elbow in his ribs. "Ouch!"

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks guys, but once is enough. I just want that classic London experience." She shrugged.

"Well, why don't we get churros before we go on there, you said you loved those right B?" Santana asked, glancing at the blonde with a smile.

Brittany nodded. "I do, but do they even sell those around here?"

"I'm sure they do. I'm pretty sure I saw one of those little stands on the way to our hotel." Kurt chimed in.

"I'll make sure you have the best day of your life, Brittany." Santana stated, and Brittany couldn't help but believe her.

...

"We're almost at the front." Brittany squealed happily, bouncing on the tip of her toes. "I'm so excited."

Santana chuckled and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, attempting to steady her. "Calm down, Britt. I think you're on some kind of sugar high from the churros." She winked, nodding towards the large churro in the blonde's left hand.

Brittany shrugged and glanced at her churro, before taking a bite. "They're good." She mumbled.

"Oh Brittany, what are we going to do with you dear?" Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Always the life of the party." He whispered to Tina, who nodded in agreement.

"Next." The guy taking the tickets called, causing the group to move towards to the very front.

"Here." Santana stated and held out four tickets.

"Sorry, these are for the five o'clock ride, and it's three. You'll have to come back later." He said nonchalantly, handing the tickets back.

The way Brittany's face fell made Santana go directly into full on Snixx mode, and she shoved her index finger in the middle aged man's chest. "Listen to me buddy, we have been waiting for over an hour to ride this damn wheel." She hissed out, jamming her finger further into her chest so hard that he winced. "This is what you're going to do, you're going to let us on this ride, and you're going to give us extra time on here just for making us deal with your bullshit, do you understand me?"

He quickly nodded and moved out of the way, allowing them to climb in one of the cars. Usually you could fit a lot of people in one, but Santana specifically requested for it just to be them.

Without warning, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her closue. Santana initially tensed at first, but began to relax at the soothing way Brittany was stroking her back with her thumb. "Hug me back, Santana." She whispered into her hair, loosening her grip on the Latina's waist enough to pull back and look into her eyes. Santana chewed on her bottom lip and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, sighing when she pulled her close again.

"Thank you for that." Brittany spoke softly into Santana's dark hair. Santana nodded and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, only moving when she heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

"We are still here, you know." Kurt teased and took a seat opposite of the two next to Tina. "You both seemed to have forgotten."

Brittany smiled sheepishly and glanced at Santana, who was trying to hide her blush. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. This is for you Britt, so you better enjoy the view." Kurt gave her a pointed look and turned around in his seat as they began to move up. Tina and Kurt began chatting about the plans for later on that night, and it was then when Brittany realized how unusually quiet Santana was being.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, moving back slightly when Santana jumped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana smiled. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Brittany pressed, wanting Santana to continue.

"How amazing your hugs are." Santana teased and lightly elbowed the blonde. "Come on, we're missing this amazing view." She crossed one leg over the other and leaned to the side, peering out the transparent glass. "That's Big Ben." She stated, glancing at Brittany over her shoulder before pointing to the large clock tower.

"Why is it called Big Ben?" Brittany questioned.

Santana shrugged and leaned back against the cushioned seat. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. You could probably google it though."

"Many Londoners refer to the Clock Tower, the clocks and the Great Bell, collectively, as "Big Ben." However, Big Ben is actually the nickname of only the Great Bell." Kurt informed them, reading the information off of his phone.

Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany gave him and appreciative smile. "Thanks Kurt." She said, elbowing Santana's arm a little harder than she meant to.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Hummel." She mumbled and rubbed the sore spot on her arm where Brittany had elbowed her. "That hurt, Britt." She whined.

"I'm sorry, San." Brittany chuckled and kissed her fingertips, before brushing them over the light bruise that was starting to form over tan flesh. Santana's skin erupted into goosebumps a second later and she quickly pulled her arm away, then glanced at Kurt and Tina who were watching the pair curiously.

"What?" Santana snapped, causing them both to casually look away.

"Nothing..." They both mumbled and went back to their previous conversation, but not without sending each other a knowing look first.


	3. Chapter 3: What Kind of Drunk Are You?

"Are you ready Santana?" Brittany asked while knocking on the Latina's bedroom door later that night. After riding the London Eye, the group went to a few more tourist attractions, including the National Gallery and London Aquarium, before heading back to the hotel to relax.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Santana called back as she slipped on her black pumps. Brittany leaned against the doorframe, smiling when Santana opened the door a few seconds later.

"Wow, you look amazing." Brittany's eyebrows shot up as she dragged her eyes over Santana's body. The Latina was dressed in a tight mid-thigh black dress, which was cut in a V shape in the middle just enough to show a decent amount of cleavage, she wore bright red lipstick with smoky eye makeup, and her hair pinned to the side with loose waves cascading over her shoulder.

Santana smiled. "Thanks Britt, so do you." Brittany looked down at her own outfit, a tight strapless dark blue dress, which came right above mid-thigh, nude pumps, and her hair flowing down her back in soft curls.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile, offering Santana her arm.

Santana nodded and lopped her arm through the blonde's. "We're meeting everyone there right?"

"Yep. Quinn and Mike left earlier to make sure our VIP booth was ready so we wouldn't have to wait." Brittany informed her as they headed to the door.

"Quinn and Mike, huh?" Santana smirked and stepped out into the hallway, followed by Brittany. "I think they've got something going on."

"Nah, Quinn and Mike?" Brittany snorted and shook her head. "They're just friends."

Santana hit the elevator's button. "That's what they all say." She winked, before stepping inside.

"You really think that there's something going on between them?" Brittany asked with an amused look.

Santana shrugged. "I call it as I see it." She stated nonchalantly, right as the elevator went _ding_ and the two stepped out into the crowded lobby. "Did you already call a car?"

Brittany nodded and led Santana through the sea of fancy-looking people in nice suits and dark dresses, before they reached a town car parked on the side of the curb. "This is us." She smiled and opened the door for Santana to climb in.

"Thanks." Santana chuckled, while gracefully getting into the car despite her 7-inch heels.

"Anytime." Brittany winked before going to the opposite side and taking the spot next to the Latina, who shot her a confused look.

"You're not sitting in the front?" Santana asked with furrowed brows.

Brittany shook her head and signaled for the driver to start the car. "I wanted to sit with you." She shrugged.

"Oh." Santana grinned and playfully punched the blonde's arms. "I am pretty irresistible, aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Brittany rolled her eyes, but smiled. "But yes, you are." She added, causing Santana to blush unwontedly.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the front of one of the most popular clubs in London. One of the men that worked there walked over to the car and opened the door for Santana and Brittany to climb out of, after politely greeting them with a_ 'Miss Lopez, Miss Pierce. It's a pleasure to see you_.'

And then, of course, there was paparazzi.

_"Brittany, what brings you to London?"_

_"Are you and Miss Lopez together?"_

_"Santana, are your parents getting a divorce?" _

_"Is it true your dad is thinking of doing a film with Oprah?" _

"Shit Britt, I forgot our ID's." Santana whispered harshly once they were almost at the door.

"Don't need 'em." Brittany smiled at Santana's confused face. "You only have to be 18 to drink in London." She informed her, before dragging her to the front, where the bouncer immediately let them through.

"Wait." Brittany stopped Santana from going any further and glanced at the long line waiting beside the club. "Let these people in, and get them a round of shots on me." She said to the bouncer.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and unclipped the red velvet rope, allowing the people inside, who happily thanked the blonde before scurrying over towards the bar for their free round of shots.

"That was nice." Santana smiled as they walked to the opposite side of the club, where the VIP booths were located.

Brittany just shrugged as if it was nothing, but the light shade of pink her face was turning said otherwise. "I try to be."

"I should try to be more like you." Santana sighed, and Brittany raised a brow, urging her to continue. "I'm a bitch." She clarified.

"Santana, I already told you that _that_ isn't true." Brittany frowned. "If I have to tell you that everyday for you to believe it, then I will." She stated seriously.

Santana brought her eyes off of the floor and up to Brittany's bright blue eyes, and the way she looked at Brittany made the blonde's insides warm. She was looking at her like she was the best thing in the world. "Thank you, Brittany. I'll remember that."

...

Two hours later, and almost everyone is successfully drunk. It started with a few rounds of shots on Puck, and then Mike offered to buy everyone some, then Santana bought four bottles of champagne, and after that they lost count.

Santana stumbled over to Quinn and grabbed her forearm, smiling widely at the blonde. "Let's dance, Q." She slurred while attempting to pull the green-eyed blonde to the dance floor.

"No." Quinn shook her head and loosened Santana's hold on her wrist. "You need to sit down, you've had way too much to drink." She stated steadily and pointed to their private booth across the dance floor.

Santana grumbled something in Spanish and made her way back to the booth, bumping into Brittany as she went.

"Santana!" Brittany smiled down at the Latina. "Where are you going?"

Santana pointed to the booth and Brittany turned her head to glance at it, before looking back to Santana with a frown. "Why? Don't you want to dance?" That was all it took, and Santana became a weeping mess in the blonde's arms.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, slightly alarmed. The buzz of the alcohol wasn't helping either. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"Q-Quinn w-w-wouldn't d-dance w-with m-me." Santana sobbed into Brittany's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's torso.

"Oh..?" Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion and rubbed Santana's back comfortingly. "Don't cry San, I'll dance with you."

Santana pulled her head away just enough to look into Brittany's eyes. "You will?" She asked, and the blonde thought she looked adorable.

"Of course." Brittany chuckled and smoothed out Santana's slightly disheveled hair. "But first, let's go to the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up." She smiled, and let the brunette through the crowd and across the club to the restroom area.

"Good, it's empty." Brittany sighed while glancing around the spacious restroom. "Sit down." She said, pointing to the cushioned bench next to the sinks.

Santana did as she was told and took a seat while Brittany took a few paper towels and wet them. "Stay still for me, ok?" She said as she bent down and rested one hand on the side of Santana's face.

"Ok." Santana nodded and watched the blonde carefully as she removed the black streaks of mascara from her face.

Two minutes later and three paper towels covered in black later, Brittany was smiling at Santana as she helped her stand up. "There, all better."

"Thank you, Brittany." Santana said slowly, barely slurring the last part.

"Do you always cry when you're drunk?" Brittany asked with a grin.

Santana's face heated up and she looked to the floor to avoid eye contact with the blonde.

"I thought so." Brittany chuckled and looped her arms through Santana's. "Come on, if I remember correctly I believe I owe you a dance." She winked, before leading them both out of the club's bathroom.

"Perfect song." Brittany smirked once they reached the dance floor and she heard what was playing. "You know this?" She asked Santana, who seemed to have sobered up a bit after her meltdown.

"Of course." Santana matched Brittany's smirk and took the spot in front of her as the bridge began to play.

_**All my people on the floor let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people up for more let me see you dance (hey)<br>All my people, round and round let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance (hey)<br>(Wont you let me got to show just take on the zone) Let's take on the zone, lets take on the zone)**_

Santana positioned herself in front of the blonde, swiftly bending over and slowly pulling herself back up. Brittany's hands landed on Santana's waist and roughly spun her around, before pulling their bodies close as they moved in sync.

_**It's you and me baby and the music turns our body all night long) all night long**_

_**We're almost there  
>I'm feeling it bad and I can't explain<br>My hips all moving at a rapid pace(feel it burn)  
>From the tip of my toes, running through my veins(and nows your turn)<br>Let me see what ya got, don't hesitate**_

_**I wanna get stupid  
>Trying to take my music<br>It's like a competition  
>Where's the beat<br>I wanna get in the zone  
>I wanna get in the zone<strong>_

Brittany flipped her and Santana's positions, so that she was now standing in front of the Latina. She gracefully dropped herself to the floor and slowly dragged herself back up Santana's body, making sure to go at a teasingly slow pace. She ran a hand through her messy blonde curls and bit her lip while Santana stared at her with dark and hungry eyes.

_**If you really wanna party  
>Set it up 'cause ya really<br>Try to hit, you could die  
>In a minute, imma take-a ya on, imma take-a ya on<br>Hey, hey, hey (here we go)**_

_**All my people on the floor let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people up for more let me see you dance (hey)<br>All my people, round and round let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance (hey)<strong>_

Brittany bent down and trailed her fingertips up Santana's quivering thighs, landing on the Latina's hard stomach. She stood up her full height, a few inches taller than Santana, and ducked her head down, her lips barely grazing Santana's collarbone.

"God." Santana groaned and threw her head back, as Brittany took her hands and rested them on her waist.

_**Get on the floor  
>Baby, lose control<br>Just work your body  
>And let it go<br>If you wanna party  
>Just grab somebody<br>And baby we can dance all night**_

_**M-A-G-N-E-T MAD**_

_**Take a drop and rock it**_

_**All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner, take it down<br>All my people  
>All my people<br>Grab a partner, take it down**_

Brittany's body expertly rolled into Santana's, and the Latina could swear it was the hottest thing she's ever seen.

_**Get on the floor  
>Baby, lose control<br>Just work your body  
>And let it go<br>If you wanna party  
>Just grab somebody<br>Hey baby we can dance all night (dance all night)**_

_**All my people on the floor let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people up for more let me see you dance (hey)<br>All my people, round and round let me see you dance (hey)  
>All my people in the crowd let me see you dance (hey)<br>All my people in the crowd, grab a partner take it down  
>All my people<br>All my people  
>Grab a partner, take it down<strong>_

The music faded into the background and the crowd that had formed around them erupted into applause. Santana's chest was heaving from breathing so heavily, matching the blonde's which was doing the same thing. The worst part was, Santana felt ridiculously turned on after dancing with Brittany, a _girl_. That couldn't be right.

"I need a drink." She mumbled to Brittany, before quickly brushing past her and headed to the bar. She would just have to drink until this feeling went away.

...

"Holy fuck." Santana grumbled when she woke up the next morning, squinting at the sunlight peering through the large windows.

She managed to roll herself out of bed and dragged her feet over to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. "Wow I look like shit." She chuckled dryly and cut off the light, heading out of her room and into the kitchen portion of the suite, where Brittany was already eating breakfast.

Her face brightened at the sight of Santana and she smiled. "Hey San, how are you feeling?" She asked before eating a forkful of eggs.

"Like shit." Santana mumbled and took the spot across from the blonde.

"That sucks." Brittany pouted. "I called room service and ordered breakfast for all of us if you're hungry, there's also some ibuprofen in one of the cabinets. I figured you and Quinn would need it."

"You were right." Santana smiled and headed over to the cabinets, pulling out a large bottle of ibuprofen. "How are you in such a good mood? Didn't you drink?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

Brittany shrugged. "I did, but not as much as everyone else I don't think."

"Oh." Santana nodded and dry-swallowed two pills. "So, how bad was I?"

Brittany smirked from behind her piece of bacon and took a bite. "You were little a little weepy baby. It was cute."

"Oh god." Santana blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. "How embarrassing." She mumbled.

"You were adorable Santana." Brittany grinned, causing the Latina to blush more. "I'm just glad I didn't strip."

Santana almost choked on the water she had took a sip from a few seconds a go, and roughly swallowed. "W-what?" She stuttered out.

"Oh, I usually do that when I get drunk." Brittany stated nonchalantly and shrugged. "It happens with champagne usually, but I didn't drink too much of it."

"Oh...ok." Santana nodded dumbly, and then they sat quietly in a somewhat tense silence.

"So, um." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Not much." Santana lied, not wanting to bring up their _actions_ on the dance floor. "I drank a lot."

Santana could swear she saw a hint of disappointment flash across the blonde's face, but then again she was probably still a little drunk.

"Oh, ok." Brittany's smile returned, but it wasn't as bright as before. "Well I ordered you a country style omelet, it has green peppers, onions, cheese, tomatoes, and ham. I always thought it was the best hangover food." She explained while pointing to the metal cart next to the table. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Britt..." Santana sighed, because seeing Brittany disappointed was awful, and knowing she was the cause of it made her feel terrible. Brittany turned around with a raised brow, waiting for her to continue. "Thank you. For everything."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, before heading back to her room and closing the door behind her. Santana groaned and buried her head in her hands as a million thoughts swarmed through her head.

"It's only because I haven't been with a guy in so long." Santana said quietly to herself, forcing herself to believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I just need to find a guy to hook-up with and I'll be fine."

Images of the way her and Brittany were dancing last night filled her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if it was too early for a drink.

**...**

**Feedback is great :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...**

**Enjoy! **

...

"It's our last day in London, what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked, propping her head up with her hands as she looked to Santana, who was laying on the opposite end of the couch.

"I don't know, sleep?" Santana mumbled and burrowed herself further into the suede material. "Sleep sounds good." She nodded.

Brittany shook her head and playfully smacked Santana's leg. "No way, you don't sleep when you're in London. It's the city that never sleeps."

"I think that's New York City you're referring to, B." Santana chuckled.

"Whatever, not the point." Brittany shrugged. "There's so much I still want to do, and who else would it be better to do it with besides you?"

"Everyone else we came on this trip with." Santana pointed out.

Brittany chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd prefer you."

"I'm still pretty hungover, I'm not really up for doing anything right now." Santana sighed and glanced at the blonde apologetically. "Sorry Britt."

The blonde rolled her eyes and tilted her head back in thought. "C'mon Santana, there's like a ton of things we could do without going anywhere."

"Like what?"

"We could have a Disney movie marathon?" Brittany suggested. "Oh, and we could build a fort!" She added excitedly with the largest smile Santana's ever seen. "I used to make them all the time with my dad when I was younger."

"A fort?" Santana scrunched up her nose. "That sounds stupid." The word slipped out, and she instantly regretted it when Brittany's face fell.

_Way to go, Santana. _

"Britt... I didn't mean-"

"I'm going out." Brittany cut her off and slid off of the couch.

"Wait." Santana quickly stopped her and wrapped her arm around the blonde's wrist. "I thought we were having a movie marathon?"

Brittany removed herself from Santana's grip and shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood anymore." She stated coldly, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"Fuck." Santana groaned while roughly rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. "Why am I such a bitch?" She sighed and slumped back down on the couch.

"I don't know, why are you?" Quinn smirked as she walked into the room and stood beside the couch. "What'd you do to Brittany?"

"What makes you think _I_ did something?" Santana scowled.

Quinn shrugged and took a seat next to the Latina. "Well, you were the only person she was talking to and now she seems pissed, so I just assumed." She stated. "Am I wrong?"

"Why are you so concerned about what goes on with Brittany and I?" Santana snapped. "Don't you have shit to do?"

Quinn's eyes widened, before a small grin played on her lips. "Wow, you really are a bitch when you're pissed aren't you?"

"Fuck you, Quinn."

"No thanks, I'm not really into that."

Santana's head snapped in the blonde's direction and she narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Quinn shrugged. "Just that you and Brittany seem awfully close."

"I'm straight." Santana said quickly.

"I never said you weren't." Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "I was just saying that the two of you seem close."

"Well we're friends, of course we're close." Santana said defensively while hopping off of the couch. "There's nothing wrong with that." She added with a frown.

"Are you always this defensive?" The green eyed blonde gave her an amused look.

Santana cursed under her breath and made her way out of the living room. "I have shit to do, so don't bother me." She called over her shoulder, before the sound of a door slamming followed a few seconds later.

Quinn rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen, deciding to make herself a late breakfast before she met up with Mike later on that afternoon.

...

"So Britt, what was this emergency retail therapy for?" Kurt asked as the two made their way past another section of shops along the busy streets of London.

After she had stormed out of the living room earlier, Brittany had taken a long and relaxing shower, before getting ready for the day and calling Kurt to ask if he wanted to hang out. They had decided on going to town where _all_ the best stores were, according to Kurt's research on the city.

Brittany shrugged and stopped in front of the nearest shop, that was rather small but looked adorable in her opinion. "Is there always a reason for retail therapy?" She chuckled.

"Well no," Kurt sighed while following the blonde into the shop. "But you seem a little tense. And I know you'd much rather be spending your time with Santana, and since she isn't here I'm assuming something happened between the two of you."

Brittany set down the stuffed mini British flag she had been looking at and glanced at Kurt over her shoulder. "How do you seem to know everything?" she asked with an amused grin.

Kurt shrugged and flicked the small bobble head toy in the shape of a heart. "I'm a people person."

"You definitely are." Brittany nodded in agreement. "I should get this for Santana." She said thoughtfully while tracing her fingers over the velvet red pattern on the cover of a small book that had been discarded on a shelf.

"What is it?" Kurt asked while peering over her shoulder.

"It looks like a photo album. I figured we could take pictures in the different citiies around Europe and put them in here as memories or something." She shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll love it Britt." Kurt gave her a reassuring smile. "You could even get _Santana and Brittany_ embroidered on the cover and give it to her as a present." He suggested.

Brittany smiled brightly and pulled the younger man in for an unexpected hug. "You're a genius, Kurt." She stated, before pulling away. "Do you know anywhere I could get that done down here?"

"No idea." Kurt shook his head apologetically. "We could ask that guy at the cash register though."

"Two good ideas in a small amount of time, you're on fire today Hummel." Brittany grinned as they made their way towards the front of the shop.

"You can thank me by taking me to lunch at that small little sandwich and soup place down the road." Kurt stated. "I've been craving sandwiches and soup ever since since we landed in this place."

"Will do." Brittany nodded, before turning her attention to the guy in his late teens who looked less than thrilled to be working behind the register.

"Is this all?" The guy asked nonchalantly while checking the price on the small book.

"Yep." Brittany smiled. "Also, I was wondering if you knew if there were any good places who do embroidery or monograms around here?"

"Two blocks away in between the Rachael's deli and the clothing store for pets." He mumbled and tossed the book in a small white bag.

"Clothing store for pets...?" Kurt questioned with furrowed brows.

"Thank you." Brittany said politely as she took the bag and handed him the money. "Keep the change."

A small smile appeared on the guy's face and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Thanks."

Brittany waved it off and returned the smile. "No problem."

"Let's get you that embroidery shop Miss Pierce." Kurt winked and looped his arm through the blonde's.

Brittany laughed while following the man to the front. "After you Mr. Hummel."

...

"Santana?" Mercedes didn't even bother hiding her surprise when she opened her suite's door and saw Santana standing in front of it. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help Wheezy." Santana sighed and invited herself inside, pushing past Mercedes and taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok?" Mercedes raised a brow and followed Santana in the living room. "What's up?"

"How do you make it up to someone after being a complete bitch to them?" Santana rambled out with a frown. "I need some good ideas ASAP."

"Well first of all, what happened?" Mercedes propped her head up with her hand and waited for Santana's answer.

After ten minutes of retelling the day's earlier events to the darker woman, Santana sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch. "And that's why Brittany's mad at me." She finished.

Mercedes slowly nodded and stated at the Latina thoughtfully. "Why do you care so much about making Brittany happy?" She asked, because it was the first thing that came to mind after hearing the situation.

The question seemed to catch Santana off guard because her head momentarily slipped and she looked to Mercedes with a glare firmly in place. "Why does that matter to you?" She retorted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm just trying to help you. If you don't want my help, then I would be glad to-"

"No, wait." Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, ok? I can't help it, I'm naturally a bitch."

"You are." Mercedes agreed. "But since you apologized, I'll help you."

"Seriously?" Santana smiled, her first genuine since the word _stupid _had left her lips earlier.

Mercedes shrugged and slid off of the couch. "Sure, why not?" she headed towards the en-suite kitchen and nodded her head for Santana to follow. "What does Brittany like?" She asked while grabbing two soda cans out of the refrigerator.

"Brittany likes everything." Santana frowned.

The darker woman rolled her eyes as she handed the Latina one of the sodas. "Ok...more specifically."

"Well, she did mention something about a Disney movie marathon earlier." Santana stated with a shrug.

Mercedes slowly nodded while a small smile played on her lips. "I think I have an idea, but it'll cost you." She warned.

"Money is no object." Santana said quickly. "I have more than enough."

"Alright." Mercedes chuckled, "So I was thinking..."

...

**7pm**

Brittany stepped out of the elevator and sighed with relief when she dropped the multiple shopping bags down in front of the hotel suite. She pulled her room card out of her back pocket and slid it through one of the locks, then pushed it open when the small light turned green.

The blonde pushed the large pile of bags into the foyer, before closing the door and stepping around them to get to the living room portion of the suite.

Her mouth fell open when she saw the room had been completely transformed.

The regular furniture had been replaced with bright colored couches and chairs, while the walls were covered in an assorted amount of Disney posters, including _Frozen_, _Beauty and the Beast_, and _The Little Mermaid_. A large white sheet was spread from one of the couches against the back wall to the tv system, with multiple red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and green pillows underneath.

And standing next to the huge amount of Classic Disney movies sitting on the coffee table, which was now pushed beside the love seat, was an extremely nervous looking Santana. She smiled sheepishly at Brittany and took a step forward, handing the blonde a large stuffed version of Olaf from _Frozen_.

"You said Frozen was your favorite _newest_ Disney movie to watch so..." Santana shrugged and glanced around the room, before looking back to Brittany, who was still in shock. "This was a bad idea, I'm sor-"

"I love it." Brittany stated, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes watered slightly. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"I felt like I needed to make it up to you." Santana admitted quietly. "Your idea wasn't stupid Brittany, I should've never said that. I was the stupid one." She averted her eyes to the floor.

"Hey," Brittany frowned and took Santana's hand in her own, causing the Latina's head to snap up. "You're not stupid. I don't like that word, so please don't call yourself that. We all make mistakes and I forgive you, don't beat yourself up over it ok?"

"Ok." Santana nodded slowly.

"So..." Brittany smiled down at the stuffed snowman and released Santana's hand. "How did you do all of this? And where's Quinn?"

"Let's just say I owe the hotel a lot of money." Santana chuckled. "I told Quinn to stay with Mercedes, Rachel and Tina tonight so we could be alone."

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and grinned with a light blush spreading across her face. "You're sweet." She stated. "But you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Santana smiled softly and nodded her head towards the '_fort_.' "Care to join me in Fort Brittana?"

"Brittana?" Brittany snorted. "I like it."

"I do too." Santana grinned and lead the blonde under the large sheet, crawling on top of the large pile of pillows.

Santana had her MacBook set up against the back of the fort where it was leaning against the couch, with the _Frozen_ title page already playing on the screen. Brittany smiled widely at the sight and watched as Santana hit play, before making herself comfortable by pulling a small blanket over her body.

She glanced sideways when she felt Brittany's eyes on her and blushed slightly, thankful for the minimal amount of lighting. "What?"

"Thank you." Brittany said so sincerely, that it made the Latina's insides warm. "No one has ever went through this kind of trouble for me before."

"It wasn't any trouble." Santana said quickly.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "Why is it so hard for you to take compliments?"

"It isn't." Santana said defensively with a small frown. "I can take compliments."

"Ok." Brittany shrugged. "You're beautiful." She stated nonchalantly.

"I-what?" Santana stuttered as her face flushed.

"I said, you're beautiful." Brittany repeated.

Santana blinked a few times and stared at the blonde laying beside her. "I-umm, ok?" She managed to squeak out.

Brittany laughed, before turning her attention back to the movie. "See, you never take them well." She grinned. "I guess I'll just have to keep complimenting you until you start accepting them properly."

"Properly?" Santana raised a brow. "How do you accept a compliment _properly_?"

"Compliment me." Brittany stated.

"What?"

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "Give me a compliment, and I'll show you how to accept it."

"Umm.." Santana sucked in her lips and nodded. "You have really pretty eyes." She decided on.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you Santana, so do you." She responded casually.

"That's how it's done, huh?" The Latina grinned.

"That's how it's done." Brittany chuckled while nodding her head in agreement. "Now I'm going to compliment you, ok?"

"Ok." Santana cocked a brow.

"Your eyes remind me of a dark chocolate candy bar." The blonde smiled.

Santana laughed and buried her face in her hands. "What?" Came the muffled response that Brittany had been waiting for a few seconds later.

"I like candy bars, and every time I look into your eyes it's like I'm staring into one." Brittany explained. "Take it as a compliment, it's supposed to be one." She added.

Santana smiled into her palms, before removing them from her face to look at the blonde. "Thank you Brittany, so do you."

"My eyes are blue." Brittany pointed out with a smirk.

"Then they can be like a blue M&M." Santana shrugged. "Or a blue Airhead."

Brittany shook her head. "I like M&M's more."

"So an M&M?" Santana questioned with an amused look.

"Definitely an M&M." The blonde agreed seriously.

"Alright then B." Santana laughed and wiggled back under her blanket. "Now let's enjoy this movie, I've never seen it before and you have no idea how long it took me to find it."

"Ok San," Brittany slipped under her own blanket and tightened her arms around the large stuffed snowman in her arms, her smile never faltering as she explained to Santana the different characters and scenes in the movie.

When the scene came on where Elsa was put in prison, Brittany glanced at Santana to explain what was going on in case she was lost, and smiled when she found the sleeping Latina next to her.

She leaned down and allowed her lips to barely graze a tan cheek, before pushing down lightly. "Thank you for an amazing night, San." She whispered, then rolled back over to her side and let her own eyes to flutter shut.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonjour!

"How do you say _I could really use a churro right now_, in French?"

"Good question, but I don't have the answer to it."

"Damn." Brittany sighed as her and Santana continued down their path on the streets of Paris.

"Hey, we only got here a few hours ago. I'm sure we can figure it out by the time we leave." Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "Or we could always ask some random French dude on the street." She suggested, nodding her head towards the group of old men they were about to pass.

Brittany scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather use google translate."

"Well there's always that," Santana countered. "But it's less fun. Also, I don't think they have churros here Britt."

"Nothing is impossible." Brittany shrugged as her eyes scanned the busy streets. "Pinch me if you see a churro cart. I'm willing to pay whatever."

"I'll keep that in mind." Santana responded seriously.

"I love how I've been ignored ninety-nine percent of this little walk." Quinn stated while glancing at the two.

"Oh hey Quinn, when did you get here?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes as a groan tumbled from her lips. "Seriously? Am I invisible?" She huffed while folding her arms across her chest.

A smirk graced Santana's lips as she focused her attention on the shorter blonde. "I knew you were here Q, I'd just rather not speak to you."

"Always such a sweetheart, Santana." Quinn smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you know me, always so pleasant." Santana returned the smile and responded with just as much sarcasm. "So sweet that cotton candy could melt in my mouth." She added with a wink.

Quinn opened her mouth to come back with something equally sarcastic, but Brittany quickly interrupted.

"Ok guys, no fighting." The blonde gave each girl a pointed look. "We're all friends here."

"I don't know about that." Quinn mumbled, and Santana shot her a glare.

"What's with all the negativity Fabray? Are you and Boy Chang going through a rough patch in your shocking and confusing relationship?" Santana pouted. "Is he upset that you wouldn't try his mother's recipe of panda hair soup? Or did he find out that your IQ isn't up to Asian standards?"

"Santana!" Brittany scolded with a shake of her head.

"What? Britt, they're relevant questions." She replied sheepishly.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mike and I are just friends, but thanks for your concern Santana." She flashed her the bitchiest smile she could muster up.

"Like I said before, cotton candy could melt in my mouth."

"Can we get cotton candy?" Brittany asked randomly, the sudden urge for the fluffy snack coming to mind.

"Sure, B." Santana shrugged.

Quinn furrowed her brows and cleared her throat. "Umm, I doubt they have-"

"We'll find some." Santana whispered harshly. "If Britts wants cotton candy, then she gets cotton candy."

"Whipped." Quinn smirked.

Santana's head whipped around to narrow her eyes at the blonde. "What was that?" She raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

"Oh nothing San." Quinn grinned, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "Just calling 'em as I see 'em." She stated with a small shrug.

"_Just calling 'em as I see 'em_, huh?" Santana responded with a tight lipped smile. "You know what Quinn? You can take my Chloé sandals and shove it up your-"

"Oookk." Brittany quickly interrupted and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders, moving her out of the middle and on the opposite side of herself. "I think we've done enough exploring for the day. Why don't we head back to the hotel and rest until tonight?" She suggested.

"Fine by me." Santana shrugged while folding her arms across her chest.

"Good idea, Brittany." Quinn offered the blonde a smile before they turned around and made their way back to the hotel.

...

**8pm**

"Is it mandatory to see this lame ass play?" Santana groaned while leaning against the doorframe to Brittany's room.

"Come on Santana, it'll be fun. I don't think the entire group has spent that much time together anyways, the play and dinner will be good for us." Brittany smiled. "Plus, it'll give us a chance to get to know everyone else better."

"Wow, that sounds fantastic." Santana replied sarcastically. "I'm just oozing with excitement."

"And I hear the restaurant we're eating at has great reviews. It's supposedly one of the best places to eat in Paris." Brittany added, ignoring Santana's comment.

"Great." Santana grumbled and dropped backwards onto Brittany's bed.

"Can you at least to try and have some fun?" Brittany asked with a pout, and how could Santana say no?

"I'll try." Santana told her honestly, before offering her a small smile.

Brittany simply nodded and continued to get ready, carefully applying eyeliner to her top lid. "Quinn said the car will be here in fifteen minutes, so make you're ready by then." She stated, shooting a knowing look at the Latina threw the reflection of the mirror.

"I'll be ready." Santana replied while rolling her eyes. "I won't make us late this time, I promise."

Fifteen minutes passed way too quickly for Santana's liking, and she wished she feigned sickness like she had originally planned when she took her seat, squished in between Rachel and Tina.

"_Berry_." Santana whispered, roughly poking the smaller woman's shoulder.

Rachel yelped and rubbed the sore spot. "What?" She frowned.

"Switch spots with Brittany." It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand coming from the Latina's mouth.

Rachel frowned and glanced at the blue-eyed blonde who was sitting a few seats down. "But-"

"Listen Berry, I would like to try and enjoy this lovely play that MTT has paid for, and frankly I wouldn't be able to see past that beak you call a nose. So I suggest you switch places with Britts before I give you a reason to get that nose job I heard Lady Hummel suggesting for you earlier."

Rachel's eyes widened as she quickly nodded and scurried out of her seat. A few seconds later, a small smile appeared on Santana's face as she watched Brittany take the empty spot next to her.

"Did you have to threaten Rachel?" Brittany chuckled.

"I didn't _threat_ her, I merely gave her a warning." Santana defended.

"You threatened her Santana. She looks like she's about to cry."

"Whatever, she'll be fine." Santana waved it off.

Brittany shook her head and leaned back in her seat to get comfortable, while they waited for the play to begin.

It wasn't even halfway through the first part when Santana began to get antsy, the boredom of sitting in a theater filled with old rich people catching up with her. She gently tugged the dark fabric of Brittany's dress to get her attention, smiling up at the blonde when she looked down at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Brittany whispered with an arched brow, and Santana racked her brain for an excuse.

"I have to pee." She blurted, then mentally smacked herself for the lame reasoning. "Like, really bad. But I don't know where the bathroom is and I don't want to go alone." She elaborated with a pout.

"You want me to go with you?" Brittany asked for clarification, and Santana quickly nodded. "Ok." She shrugged and rose from her seat, linking her arm with the brunette's as she carefully led them past the large group of people sitting in their row. They quietly snuck out the back doors and squinted once they reached the brightly lit lobby.

Brittany turned her head in both directions for any sight of a restroom. "Do you have any idea where the restrooms are?"

"No..." Santana shifted from her right foot to her left. "I don't really have to go."

"What?" Brittany frowned and stared down at the Latina.

"I was bored, Britt." Santana whined. "I don't even understand what's going on right now. The only part I understood was when the one guy killed the other one and ran off with the girl." She shrugged.

"Santana, that didn't even happen." Brittany giggled while shaking her head. "Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Yes." Santana stated confidently, before cowering under Brittany's raised brow. "No..."

"Thought so." Brittany laughed knowingly. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Santana furrowed her brows at the simple question. "Hm, I guess I didn't think that far ahead." She admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You'd be an awful secret agent." Brittany informed her, and the statement caught Santana off guard.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I just thought about this book I read a few weeks ago." Brittany shrugged. "Now in this situation, I couldn't help but think just how bad of a secret agent you'd be cause you never plan ahead." She explained.

"That's not true, I plan ahead." Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes." She added in a quieter, less defensive tone.

"Yeah, _sometimes_." Brittany smirked. "This clearly isn't one of those times."

Santana stayed quiet, because it was obvious the blonde was right.

Like always.

"We could sit outside the theater and guess the life stories of the random people that pass?"

Brittany's suggestion made a genuine chuckle fall from Santana's lips as she quickly agreed to the idea.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, B." Santana told her honestly.

It sounded a hell of a lot better than sitting in that theater for another two or so hours, anyways.

...

"You know, it might be easier to order if I could actually read this." Santana stated while squinting at the menu in her hands 2 hours later.

"I can order for you." Brittany offered. "I know some French, I used to vacation in Paris every summer when I was younger."

"Really?" Santana smiled as the blonde nodded.

"My dad was good friends with the ambassador, believe it or not." She shrugged. "We'd always have dinner at his place once a week."

"Gross, dinner parties." Santana teased while scrunching up her nose.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "These actually weren't that bad."

"Well that's a first." Santana smiled while taking a sip of her specially requesting VOSS water with twelve ice cubes and a freshly cut lemon slice on the right side of the glass. "I don't think I've been to a dinner party that I haven't hated."

"Maybe we can visit him while we're here." Brittany suggested as her eyes scanned over the menu. "He's like my grandfather, and I haven't seen him in awhile. It'd be nice to catch up." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course." Santana nodded. "We can visit him if you want Britt, you can go by yourself or I'll come with you. Whatever you want."

"I want you to come." Brittany stated quietly while making eye contact with Santana.

Santana smiled. "Ok."

After the waitress took their orders, which Santana was mesmerized by Brittany's French speaking skills, the group erupted into a conversation of small talk.

Mike was halfway through telling everyone about his earlier life spent in Hong Kong, where he was originally living before moving to the United States, when six different waiters and waitresses arrived with their meals.

Santana eyed the dish placed in front of her and glanced at Brittany. "What is this?" She asked with a small smile.

"Versatile grilled chicken with a couscous and pine nut pilaf and grilled asparagus." Brittany informed her while cutting up her own meal, which appeared to be the same thing.

Santana looked down the table at everyone else's meals, scrunching her nose in disgust at the item resting on Puck and Finn's plates.

"Dude, you ordered us snails." Finn groaned in disappointment.

Puck frowned while poking the non-living animal with his fork. "Man, I thought I said chicken!" He sighed. "No wonder she looked at me strange when I asked her if they could fry it."

"Are you really going to eat that?" Tina grimaced, before taking a bite of her garden salad.

"I wouldn't." Mercedes shook her head while turning her body sideways so that she wasn't facing either boy. "I can't even look at that without feeling nauseous. Never mind eating it." She shuddered at the thought.

Puck and Finn exchanged a glance, before a sly smirk appeared on both of their faces.

No one was prepared for what was coming next.

"Food fight!"

"No!" Santana hissed before ducking under the table as Puck flung a snail at Finn.

"My hair!" Rachel cried while attempting to get the goo out of her wavy brown locks.

Santana snorted at the imagine of Rachel Berry with a snail in her hair, just as her private area was invaded by two other people.

"Hey no, this is my hideout. Find your own." Santana frowned and pointed towards the outside.

"No way, I'm not letting that nasty ass snail get in my weave." Mercedes shook her head and smoothed out her hair. "Not today, honey."

"And this dress is Vera Wang, there's no way I'm messing it up. It's my mom's." Quinn stated while motioning towards the sheer material.

Santana rolled her eyes and stayed silent, until another thought dawned on her. "Oh shit, where's Brittany?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Wow Santana, you just left your girl out there to fend for herself like that?" Mercedes shook her head. "Tragic."

Santana opened her mouth to snap at Mercedes for calling Brittany _her girl_, when a loud screech interrupted her and the three of them were pulled from out under the large table by three large men dressed in all black.

"Out! I want them all out!" A small man, who Santana assumed was the owner, demanded as he pointed his finger at the large group of teenagers. "You're all banned from this restaurant! Get out!"

Santana had to bite her lip to keep the laughter that was building inside her from tumbling out, which got expceptionally harder when Brittany appeared beside her with an amused grin and a gray substance smeared across the bottom of her chin.

The owner continued to rant in French as he ushered everyone out the front door, throwing his hat at them as they went. It wasn't until they were all outside on the sidewalk and the small man and his security had went back inside, that everyone lost what little control they had left and laughed hysterically at the scenario that had just taken place.

...

"What a night."

"You're telling me." Santana rolled her eyes and fell back onto the comfortable bed. "Fucking snails, all smelly and shit."

"It could've been worse." Brittany grinned while mimicking the Latina's actions. "You could've had Boudin noir."

Santana scrunched up her nose and tilted on her side to look at the blonde. "What is that? It sounds awful."

"Oh it is." Brittany grimaced at the thought. "My dad made me try some at this small market place we went to. I actually threw up."

"But, what is it?" Santana repeated, curious to know what the disgusting French dish was.

"It's like this purple sausage full of pork."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"And pigs blood." Brittany added, then chuckled at Santana's horrified expression.

Santana covered her mouth with her hands and frantically shook her head. "Holy fuck Britt, that's disgusting."

"You're telling me," The blonde propped herself up on her elbows. "Imagine eating it."

"I think I might be sick."

"I was."

Santana smiled and pulled herself up into a sitting position, before pulling the covers to the bed back for her to climb under. "I'm beat. Is there a specific time we have to wake up tomorrow?" She asked, burrowing herself under the multiple covers and pillows.

"I don't think so." Brittany tilted her head to the side in thought. "We can sleep in for as long as we want." She added with a grin.

Santana hummed in approval. "Thank god. Traveling is exhausting." She pouted, and Brittany giggled.

"It is. And we still have eight cities to go." The blonde reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Santana groaned while burying her face into the pillow she had wrapped in her arms.

Brittany smiled and gently removed the huge white pillow away from the brunette's face, so that she was able to look into her eyes. "It'll be fun." She said confidently.

But Santana still looked hesitant. "How are you so sure?" She asked curiously.

Brittany's smile grew as she shook her head, as if the answer was obvious. "Because you have me, silly."

Well, Santana couldn't argue with that logic.


	6. Chapter 6: Night on The Eiffel Tower

**A/N: Here's a little drama, finally...**

**...**

"Santana, don't make any plans tonight." Brittany stated happily as she walked into the Latina's bedroom.

Santana looked up from the _Vogue_ magazine laying in front of her with a raised brow. "And why is that?" She asked with a small smile.

Brittany plopped down next to her and smiled brightly. "I have plans for us." She informed her.

"Is that so?" Santana chuckled while flipping a page. "What kind of plans, exactly?"

Brittany shook her head at the question and Santana frowned. "Can't tell you. It'd ruin the surprise."

"Seriously Britt?" Santana rolled her eyes while closing the magazine and tossing it on the bedside table. "Just tell me." She pressed on.

"Nope." Brittany made sure to pop the _p_ for emphasis.

Santana pursed her lips together and stretched out her legs, which had been curled underneath her. "You know, it's technically kidnapping if you don't tell me where we're going." She stated.

"No it isn't." Brittany snorted. "Plus, I'm not forcing you to go. You're coming at your own risk."

Santana scrunched up her face. "At my own risk? Hmm, that doesn't sound too safe.."

"Santannnnaaaaaa." Brittany whined and threw herself back on the bed, her blonde hair contrasting against the dark sheets. "Please just let me surprise you." She pouted, and as always it worked.

"Ok, ok, fine. But that just means I get to surprise you next." Santana grinned when Brittany sat up and looked at her curiously.

"Surprise me how?"

"Uh-uh." Santana shook her finger as a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Not telling."

"Arghh, fine. I guess that's fair." Brittany reluctantly nodded.

"Of course it's fair. We both keep our locations secret and hopefully we'll both end up liking what the other picked." Santana smirked.

"You've thought this out, haven't you?" Brittany smiled with amusement.

"No...well yeah, maybe." She shrugged.

Quinn poked her head in the room, interrupting the two's conversation, and looked between both girls curiously. "Um, all of us are heading over to that small restaurant across the street. Do you guys want to come?"

Brittany quickly glanced at Santana, before looking back to Quinn. "Uh, maybe. Are you guys going now?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Ok, well if we come we'll just meet you all there." Brittany decided on, knowing she'd have to talk to Santana about it first.

"Ok cool." Quinn smiled. "I'll see you there then. Possibly." She added, before pulling her head away and closing the door.

After Brittany assumed Quinn was out of earshot, she looked to Santana expectedly. "So..."

"Sure, we can go." Santana shrugged. "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes, ok? I need to change." She stated and hopped off the bed, making her way over towards the pile of luggage in the corner of her room.

"Ok." Brittany smiled, seeming to like that answer, before leaving the Latina's room to let her get dressed.

...

**9pm**

"Where is this special place you're taking me?" Santana asked, amused, as the blonde weaved their way through the large crowds of people. Paris was a very busy place so it seems.

"Somewhere special." Brittany grinned, knowing it didn't answer her question.

Santana rolled her eyes and grumbled something similar to '_you're such a tease'_ under her breath, and continued to follow Brittany's lead in silence.

"Britt, if I knew that the walk to wherever we were going was this long then we should've just told the driver to take us farther." Santana whined while glancing down at her red-bottomed stilettos. "My feet hurt like a bitch."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Brittany chuckled. "We'll be there soon." She reassured her.

"Yeah, you said that ten minutes ago." Santana pointed out with a frown.

"Santana." Brittany shot the brunette a pointed look and tightened her hold on her hand. "We'll be there soon." She repeated.

Santana sighed and decided to settle on that answer.

Fifteen minutes later, it was clear to Santana as to where they were going when the sight of Paris's most famous landmark came into view.

"The Eiffel Tower?" She questioned knowingly, and Brittany nodded.

"I made us reservations for dinner at the top." She informed her with a shy smile. "I had them clear out everyone up there so it would just be us."

Santana was impressed. "How'd you pull that off?"

"I told you that my dad was good friends with the ambassador." Brittany wiggled her brows as she led Santana towards the elevator. "So I have a few connections."

"Interesting." Santana nodded. She understood that, she had connections too.

Brittany continued to explain some of the history behind the tower the entire ride up, and Santana would by lying if she said she wasn't surprised that she knew so much. Brittany was much more smarter than she had realized.

"And the French name for the Eiffel Tower is La Tour Eiffel, it also has the nickname La dame de fer, which means the iron lady." Brittany concluded as the two stepped out of the elevator.

"You're amazing." Santana said with awe, before she caught herself and quickly felt her face heating up. "Uhh, I meant that it's really cool you know all that stuff, Britt."

Brittany looked at her curiously and nodded with an amused smile, right as a tall, lanky man in a white collared shirt and black bow tie approached them.

"Hello Miss Pierce, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said with a genuine smile and thick French accent.

"It's nice to see you too, Henry." Brittany returned the smile. "Oh, and this is my friend, Santana Lopez." She added, lightly placing her hand on the Latina's arm.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lopez." Henry smiled and offered her his hand to shake. "I assume you're ready to be seated?" He asked the blonde.

Brittany nodded. "Please."

"Right this way." Henry lead them over to a small, two-person table placed only a few feet away from the railing. The view was exquisite. "Your meals should be out within the next few minutes." He informed the two.

"Thank you," Brittany nodded and watched him walk away.

"He was nice." Santana stated after a few moments of silence.

Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement. "He is."

"You know him?" She asked while taking a sip of the red wine sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, I would come here a lot. He's been here for the longest." She sighed, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Santana fiddled with the silverware on her left side. "Oh." She shifted in her chair. "So, what are we eating?" She looked at the blonde, gladly taking the conversation in a slightly, less awkward direction.

"You'll see." Brittany grinned. "It's a surprise." She added playfully.

"Seriously? Even my food Britt?" Santana chuckled and smoothed out her hair, which was pulled up into a tight ponytail. "I think you're going a little too far with the whole _surprise_ thing."

Brittany hummed. "Maybe so, but it'll all be worth it in the end." She winked, and Santana felt her heart flutter a little.

Turns out_ in the end_, Brittany was one hundred percent right in Santana's opinion. Because thirty minutes later, they were smiling lazily at each other while their empty plates were being taken away by two guys in the same outfit that Henry had been wearing earlier.

"That shit was amazing." Santana sighed happily while glancing at Brittany across the table. "We're definitely coming back here before we leave."

"We totally can." Brittany grinned.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, before Brittany stood up out of her chair and made her way over to Santana's side of the table, looking down at her expectantly.

"What?" Santana raised a brow, confused on what Brittany was doing.

"Dance with me?" Brittany asked, offering her hand to Santana.

"Here? Now?" Santana glanced around them. They were still alone.

Brittany chuckled and nodded. "Of course now, silly. It's the perfect time." She explained while motioning at their surroundings.

Santana still looked hesitant. "But..."

"You think too much." Brittany said softly while gently taking Santana's hand in her own and pulling her to her feet. She led them away from the table and over towards the large space at one of the edges.

"What do I..." Santana trailed off and looked up at Brittany with her dark eyes.

_Dark chocolate. _Brittany couldn't help but think as she looked into them.

"Here." Brittany took Santana's arms and wrapped them around her neck, then rested her own hands on the Latina's slim waist.

"There isn't any music." Santana pointed out once Brittany began to slowly sway them back and forth.

"There doesn't have to be." Brittany replied simply.

"But-"

"Stop thinking and _feel_."

Brittany's seemed to take Santana by surprise, but she reluctantly obliged, following the blonde's soft and careful movements as they swayed back and forth at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Brittany rested her head on top of Santana's, sighing when she felt Santana's breath against the crook of her neck. It was such an intimate position, and both girls new this but neither wanted to break the skin-on-skin contact.

A loud crash brought the two out of their own little world when one of the waiters accidentally dropped one of the empty glasses. Santana quickly pulled away from Brittany, her eyes wide as she carefully watched the waited like a hawk as he cleaned up the glass and set it on one of the plates, before scurrying away.

Brittany glanced at Santana, who refused to look at her, and let out a small exhale as she leaned forward against the railing.

"You-" Brittany trailed off and stared out at the city lights in thought.

Santana frowned and tilted her head in the blonde's direction. "_I_ what?" She asked, urging for her to continue.

Brittany sighed and looked back down. "You mean a lot to me, San." She said softly, her eyes never leaving Santana's conflicted ones.

Santana sighed shakily as that feeling she couldn't describe crept back into her chest. She looked into Brittany's eyes, _really_ looked, and what she saw terrified her. Brittany was looking at her with such...adoration and tenderness, she couldn't handle it.

Brittany's not supposed to look at her like that.

So Santana did what she would usually do in a situation that she didn't know how to handle or had no control over.

She ran.

She ignored Brittany calling her name and sprinted towards the elevator, praying to God, Allah, and whoever the hell else that she wouldn't catch up to her. She couldn't be near Brittany right now. Too many confusing feelings.

Santana was relieved when the elevator shut before Brittany could reach it, and immediately pulled her phone out of her purse to call a town car. There was no way in hell she was walking all the way back.

It didn't take long for the car to arrive and drive her back to the hotel they were staying at, and for that she gave the guy an extra tip. She wasn't sure how much she gave the old guy exactly, she just threw a wad of $50s at him and ran. Her mind was cloudy and she desperately wanted to get rid of that feeling in her chest.

She wasn't sure how she managed to get in front of the door that was farthest down the hall from her, Quinn, and Brittany's suite, but she knew she was here for a reason.

"Lopez?" Puck smirked as he leaned against the door frame, shirtless, while his eyes scanned up and down the tight-fitted dress on Santana's body.

Any other time, Santana would've called him a perv and possibly punched him in the balls, but this wasn't any other time.

"Are Finn and Sam here?" She asked shakily, glancing over Puck's shoulder into the empty suite.

"Nah, they went out with some hot chicks we met earlier today." Puck informed her, then ran his fingers through his mohwak. "Is there something I can-"

Before he could finish, Santana's lips were on his as she forcefully pushed him back into the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. She pushed him over to the nearest couch and straddled him, her fingers frantically fumbling with the small silver button on his jeans.

"Whoa, Santana, what the hell are you doing?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

Santana scowled at the button, wondering why it chose to be so fucking difficult at this time. "I'm trying to get my mack on here Puckerman, you should be thrilled."

"But you said-"

"Listen Puck," She snapped, growing impatient with the boy. "Do you want to fuck me or not?"

Puck shrugged thoughtfully, then smirked a few seconds later as he pushed Santana's dress up, so that it was now bunched around her waist. "You think you can handle the Puckasauras Rex, Lopez?"

Santana raised her left leg, then her right, and slid her black lacy thong off, before tossing it across the room. "Bring it, Puckerman."

...

Santana groaned as she forced her eyes open the next morning, blinked a few times since her vision was still blurry, then frowned at her surroundings.

This wasn't her room, so where the hell was she?

It wasn't until she glanced down at herself and noticed she was naked, then looked to her left to see Puck's sleeping form that she remembered what had happened the night before.

_Fuck_.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath as she carefully got out of bed and searched around the large room for her dress. "Where the fuck is it?" She groaned while crawling around for the small piece of fabric.

Five unsuccessful minutes later, Puck began to stir and Santana panicked. She couldn't be here when he woke up. She found an oversized white t-shirt and threw it on, hopping it at least went down far enough to cover her lady parts. Satisfied when she saw it did, Santana scrambled out of the room, grabbed her purse which was still laying on the floor near the door, and ran out of the hotel suite.

Relief washed over her body as soon as she set foot in the familiar space of her own suite, thanking the heavenly forces above for getting her out of what could've been an extremely awkward situation.

But just when she thought she was in the clear, Brittany appeared in front of her with a worried expression. Santana's eyes looked over her face and she instantly felt guilty at how tired the blonde looked.

She wouldn't have been able to sleep either if Brittany had suddenly fled from her, only to not come home that night and randomly show up the next morning.

God, she's a horrible person.

"Where have you been?" Brittany asked with concerned blue eyes, while her eyes scanned over the Latina's exposed skin for any bruises or marks.

"I was with Puck." Santana stated, her voice wavering a bit once she said it out loud.

She was with Puck, the douche bag who flirted with any living thing he saw. And she wasn't very proud of it; but what the hell was she supposed to do?

"All night?" Brittany questioned, her eyes burning holes through the material of Puck's shirt, and it seemed to Santana like she didn't _really_ want to hear the answer.

Santana shrugged and tossed her purse on the couch, before focusing back on Brittany. "Yeah."

Brittany's bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked into Santana's eyes. She knew. "You slept with Puck?"

"I-" Santana gulped and took a deep breath. Why was Brittany so upset? She had nothing to be sorry for, yeah she slept with Puck, so what? She's 18 and hasn't had sex in a couple of weeks, she needed something to satisfy her needs. "Yeah I did." She answered finally, then flinched at the sight of Brittany's face dropping.

Brittany nodded slowly and looked down, avoiding eye contact. "But...why?" She whispered, almost too softly for Santana to hear.

"Why not?" Santana snapped, getting agitated with the blonde. She didn't understand what her problem was. "He was there, and horny, and so was I. So we slept together, big deal."

"So, the only reason you slept with him was to get off?" Brittany asked, harsher this time.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, so the fuck what?" She lied. No, it wasn't the only reason.

"Why would you just give yourself away like that?" Brittany mumbled, more to herself than to Santana.

But Santana heard anyways and if she thought she was pissed before, this was a new level of anger. Something that's never been associated with Brittany. "Why do you care so damn much?" She snapped. "It has nothing to do with you, Brittany. You act like you're the only fucking person I can hang out with, I have other friends you know," She snarled," And it's good to know you think of me as a slut, let me just add you to the long list of people who _also_ think they know everything about me."

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did Brittany. It's whatever, I don't care what you think. I can sleep with whoever the hell I want, I don't need your approval." Santana said lowly, before stalking out of the living room.

Brittany winced at the sound of a door slamming a few seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7: The Search for Brittany

"What the fuck Santana?" Quinn snapped while storming into the Latina's room, somewhat catching her off guard and causing her to spill the water she had been holding.

"Dammit." Santana grumbled and hopped off of the bed, grabbing the nearest article of clothing to put over the spilt water. "What the hell is your problem, Fabray?"

"Oh please, as if you don't know." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Poor Brittany has been MIA ever since this morning, and Puck's had no problem informing everyone that _he_ _did Santana Lopez_."

Santana abruptly stopped her movements. "He _what_?" She hissed as she took a step closer to the blonde.

"He's had no shame explaining the details of your fabulous night to the entire group." Quinn explained further as she rolled her eyes. "Apparently it was, and I quote, _the_ _best sex he's ever had_."

"Fucking Puckerman." Santana grumbled and threw the bottle of water against the wall.

"Is what you enjoy doing, apparently." Quinn snarled, and Santana narrowed her eyes. "Look, regardless of what happened, you need to pull your head out of your ass and fix this with Brittany. I know she's important to you."

Santana scowled. "You don't know sh-"

"Save it." Quinn held up her hand and shook her head. "Like I said, I _know_ she's important to you by the way you two are when you're together. So cut the shit and go find her."

Santana dropped her glare and buried her head in her hands. "But I don't know where she could be." She mumbled sadly. "This is a big ass city, she could be anywhere."

"Then I guess you better start looking." Quinn gave her a pointed look and tossed her the hotel's wireless phone. "Make some calls, ask the front desk if she said where she was going."

"I'd sound like a stalker." Santana scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "This won't work."

"Well we won't know until we try, now will we?" Quinn pulled out her own phone and began dialing numbers. "I'll call Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel and ask them if they've seen her recently."

Santana just shook her head and pushed her chair back, walking away from the table while grumbling random strings of Spanish under her breath.

"Where are you going?" Quinn called after her, moving to get up from the table but Santana stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. Call me if you find anything." Santana stated while throwing on Brittany's hoodie laying on the couch. "I have something to take care of, I'll be back in a little bit."

Quinn raised a brow. "Don't do anything stupid." She warned, "I'm serious, Santana."

Instead of a response, the blonde was met by the sound of the door slamming a few moments later.

...

Santana banged the door to Puck, Finn, and Sam's suite open and made her way towards the mohawked boy lounging on the couch.

"You fucking asshole." She growled while wrapping her fist around the collar of Puck's shirt, pulling her up so that they were at eye level.

"Whoa, whoa, what'd I do?" Santana smirked at the look of fear that flashed across the boy's face.

She tightened her hold on his shirt and let out an angry laugh. "_What did you do_?" Santana clenched her jaw. "Why the fuck do you think it's ok to let everyone know what we did?"

"Why not?" Puck put his hand over the Latina's and removed it from his shirt. "I'm hot, you're hot, there's nothing to be embarrassed about so I don't see what the problem is."

"_The problem is_ it meant nothing. Absolutely _nothing_, and I don't want everyone knowing my business." Santana snapped.

Puck frowned. "I don't know why you're so bent out of shape about this, if you didn't want everyone to know then maybe you shouldn't have let me fuck you." He raised a brow, "And if I remember correctly, which I do, you were practically begging me to have sex with you." He said as a sly grin played on his lips.

Santana pushed him backwards forcefully, causing him to stumble back into the coffe table. "Fuck you."

"You already did." He smirked, before Santana raised her hand and he quickly backtracked. "Whoa, I'm just kidding. Damn Lopez, calm down."

Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Calm down_? Why are you such an idiot Puckerman? Do you even hear the bullshit that comes out of your mouth ninety nine percent of the time?"

"Not really." Puck admitted and shrugged his shoulders. "What's this really about? I know you can't be that upset about having sex with me, because by the noises you were making last night, I know you enjoyed it." He smiled brightly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I was a hot mess in need of some desperate release, but I'm fine now and it'll _never_ happen again."

"You never know." Puck countered with a wink.

"Don't count on it."

"Anyways," Puck moved around Santana and resumed his previous spot on the couch, "It's not like anyone cares what we do, you know? It's whatever, we probably won't see these people once this trip is over and we'll all go one with our lives." He stated nonchalantly.

"I actually _like_ some of these people and would like to see them, even after this is over." Santana frowned. "Are you seriously saying that you haven't made _one_ genuine friend since we boarded the plane for London?" She raised a brow while waiting for his response.

"I don't know, I mean Finn's my buddy and Chang's pretty cool, but I don't think it would damage me if I never saw them again after this." Puck shrugged.

"Interesting." Santana furrowed her brows and nodded. "Well, I need to make a few calls and get some things done." She said, moving away from the couch and heading towards the door. "And keep your big ass mouth shut regarding what we did, it's done and we're moving on from it."

"Alright Lopez, I'll see you around." Puck stretched out and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Maybe you could think about hooking me up with that Fabray chick, she's pretty hot."

"Goodbye Puckerman." Santana rolled her eyes and left the suite.

...

**7pm**

"Dammit!" Santana yelled in frustration, and slammed her phone against the table after reaching Brittany's voice mail for the seventeenth time that past hour and a half.

"You still haven't reached her?" Quinn asked softly while taking the empty seat next to the Latina.

"No," Santana snapped as her eyes clouded with tears. "Why isn't she answering? What if she's hurt or some shit like that?"

Quinn placed her hand over Santana's shaking one and shook her head. "I'm sure she's fine, Santana. Give her some time." She told her gently.

"It's been 10 hours!" Santana squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "It's been 10 hours." She repeated, quieter this time.

"Well if it helps, basically everyone has been out looking for her. Even Puck." The blonde added. "We know she's technically not missing since she's eighteen, and we both know that Brittany can handle herself." Quinn shrugged while tapping her nails against the glass surface of the table. "She probably just wanted to get away from everything for awhile, and you can't blame her for that."

"It doesn't mean I'm going to worry any less." Santana stated with a frown.

"I know it doesn't. And to be honest, I'm a little worried too." Quinn shot her friend a sympathetic smile. "I don't think we should stress over this though, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Santana watched Quinn's face carefully, before her eyes narrowed a few moments later. "You know something."

The statement momentarily threw the blonde off guard, but she quickly caught herself and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me right now Fabray." She warned.

"I'm not!" Quinn defended herself while shaking her finger. "I don't know anything, I don't know why you're assuming I do."

"You're lying, you know something!" Santana accused and poked Quinn's chest with her index finger. "Where's Brittany?"

"Santana," Quinn groaned as she threw her head back. "I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't." She admitted wearily.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I swear to god if you don't tell me where Brittany is right now, I will dig up all of your school yearbook pictures from freshmen year before your daddy became a rich douchebag and got you that nose job and expensive ass diet plan." Santana stated lowly as Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "And no, I'm not bluffing. I could easily have my madre send our middle and high school yearbooks by that money-eating air postal service."

"Ok, ok, _fine_. I'll tell you where she is, keep the pictures locked away." Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed a black ink pen from the counter.

"What are you-"

Quinn scribbled down directions on a white cloth napkin and tossed it in Santana's lap. "That's where she told me where she was, but it was about an hour ago so don't flip your shit if she isn't there when you get there."

Santana smiled widely and threw her arms around Quinn's neck, surprising the both of them. She quickly pulled away and adjusted her top. "Um, thanks Q. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop making things awkward and go get Britt." Quinn chuckled, "And stop by that market on the way back, I've been craving some of the chocolates from there."

"Gotcha." Santana gave her a two-thumbs up, before leaving the kitchen.

...

Santana's eyes scanned around the dimly lit park in hopes of finding a certain blonde. She squinted, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness before continuing along the path, approaching the large fountain surrounded by trees and bushes a few minutes later. She stood there, watching the different colors flash across the water as the water's heights and volume changed, shooting every direction within the marble statue.

Once the small show ended, the few other people clapped before making their way back to wherever they were going, and Santana searched around the area.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost, a flash of shining blonde hair caught her eye on the opposite side of the fountain and she ran, planning on what she would say by the time she reached her.

"Britt," Santana let out a relieved sigh as she threw her arms around the blonde's neck. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Um..."

Well, that didn't sound like Brittany.

Santana jerked her arms away and took a few steps back. "Shit, I'm sorry," She quickly apologized to the tall blonde girl that definitely was _not_ Brittany. "I thought you were someone else."

"I see that." Tall blonde girl chuckled and held out her hand for Santana to shake. "I'm Gigi though."

Santana took her hand, offering her a small smile. "Santana."She stated with a firm shake, before releasing her hand.

"Cool." Gigi smiled. "So I'm assuming you're looking for someone who's tall and blonde?" She guessed knowingly.

"Umm, yeah." Santana sighed while glancing around the near-empty park. "She obviously isn't here though."

Gigi nodded. "Well I've been here for a few hours, so maybe I know who you're talking about. What did she look like?"

"Tall, blonde, obviously." Santana rolled her eyes, causing Gigi to laugh. "She has these amazing blue eyes, and the brightest smile I've ever seen. Although, I don't think she'd be smiling considering the circumstances," She frowned at the thought, "Um, she has really light, almost unnoticeable freckles under her eyes that you probably couldn't see unless you were really close, which I kind of doubt you were so..."

"Ok..." Gigi dragged out and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Do you know what she was wearing?"

"Ugh, no. She left while I was still in my room, so I didn't see her." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Fucking hell, I might as well give up now."

"I wouldn't say give up," Gigi countered. "Maybe you should head back to your hotel, or wherever you're staying. It's pretty late, so she should be back there by now. If she isn't you might want to consider alerting someone..." She suggested.

"You're right." Santana sighed while smoothing her hair back, which was currently a wild mess of curls. "Thanks for you help, and sorry for the awkward hug situation earlier." She said with a small blush.

Gigi waved it off. "It's fine, you thought I was your tall blonde friend, I totally get it." She shrugged, "But hey, let me know if you find her alright?" She pulled a mini black Sharpie out of her purse and scribbled her number on Santana's left hand.

Santans stared at it while Gigi popped the lid back on the marker and tossed it in her purse. "Good luck with the search." She called over her shoulder, before walking away.

...

Santana tiredly walked through the doors of the hotel suite and scratched the back of her head. "Q, I think we should tell that guy about this if Britt-" she stopped mid-sentence when she ran directly into someone. "What the fu-"

"Santana." Brittany's eyes widened.

Santana's jaw dropped and she blinked a few times, "Brittany." She stated, before glancing down at the luggage the blonde was holding. "What are you doing?" She frowned.

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and shrugged. "I'm-"

"Do you have everything Brittany?" A voice came from behind both of them, before Rachel came into view a few seconds later, carrying another suitcase. "Why hello Santana, how are you-"

"What the hell is going on?" Santana snapped, cutting the smaller woman off and turning to face Brittany. "Where are you going?" She demanded angrily.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Rachel frowned in confusion, before shrugging. "Brittany and I are switching suites. She asked if I minded if she took the one with Tina and Mercedes while I came here, and while I somewhat did, I'm always here to help out a friend so I agreed." She smiled brightly. "Also, she informed me on your and Quinn's love of Broadway musicals, which I must say is a surprise but I couldn't be happier. My dads have a large collection of-"

"Oh my god Berry, _stop talking_." Santana slammed her eyes shut while roughly rubbing her temples. "This doesn't make any sense." She mumbled.

She opened her eyes and was immediately met with Brittany's guilty blue ones, and her stomach plummeted. "I'm sorry, Santana." She said quietly, gripping her suitcase tighter. "I just, I can't." She glanced at Rachel and shrugged. "I think this is a better arrangement for us."

"_Nothing_ is better if it involves Rachel Berry." Santana retorted while crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

Brittany returned the glare while Rachel shifted awkwardly a few feet away. "Ok...well I don't mean to rush you Brittany, but I would like to get settled before I begin my night time rituals, so if you don't mind.." She trailed off and motioned towards the door.

"Let's go, Rachel." Brittany slung one of her bags over her shoulder and stepped around Santana to open the door. "Grab that last bag so we only have to make one trip. It'll save time, and you'll be able to get on those night rituals as soon as possible." she caught Santana's eye for a few seconds, before returning her hand to her suitcase and rolling it out of the suite.

"I'll see you in a few, Santana. Oh, and would you mind turning the heat up to seventy-five degrees? It helps my throat with my singing." Rachel offered the Latina a final smile, before following after Brittany.

Santana covered her mouth with her hands and let out a long, overdue frustrated scream, before walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"Fuck."

...

**So, this might've not went as everyone had hoped it would but don't worry, all will be well soon. For the time being, at least. **

**also, i was having some issues with my tumblr but I got it straightened out so whoever wants to follow me on there can. (brittanafor3verr . tumblr. com)**

**thanks guys xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Real Friends

**a/n: some lovely Quinntana friendship in this chapter for you all.**

...

"Santana- ew what the fuck, it smells awful in here." Quinn scrunched up her nose in disgust as she entered the Latina's bedroom, "Is that-" Her eyes scanned over the various bottles of alcohol littered around the room, "Have you been drinking?"

"No, not at all." Santana slurred and attempted to stand up, only to fall back on her bed a few seconds later, "Where've you been?" She asked slowly, swaying slightly from her sitting position which made Quinn wonder just how drunk she actually was.

"Mike and I went to see a play, then we went to dinner." Quinn tossed some of the brunette's clothes that were scattered across the floor aside into the hamper, and grabbed some of the wine bottles, setting them on the dresser.

"Sounds lame."

"Says the drunk," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Where's Brittany?"

And that was the moment when Quinn witnessed the weepy, hysterical drunk side of Santana for the second time in the past week.

"Ok...um." Quinn awkwardly patted Santana's back as the Latina tightened her arms around the blonde's waist. "Don't cry." She cringed at her sorry attempt to be comforting.

"But _whhhyyyy w-would sheee l-leaavee meee_." Santana sobbed into Quinn's chest, hiccuping every so often. "I know I made a stupid fucking mistake, b-but she's my bestfriend." She whimpered quietly, "I miss her."

"Oh honey," Quinn sighed and brushed Santana's messy hair out of her face, before lightly raking her nails up and down her back. "She probably just wants some space right now. I'm sure you two will be fine by tomorrow." She reassured her, but Santana wasn't buying it.

"No! She _hates_ me." She cried helplessly and clung to Quinn desperately, "I don't-uh oh." Santana jumped out of the blonde's arms and made a B-line to the bathroom in record time.

Quinn made a mental reminder to make as much noise as she could in the morning as a nice returning favor for hungover Santana.

"San, I'm gonna grab you a change of clothes real quick ok? Just sit tight and hold your hair back please." Quinn yelled, accepting the grumbled ok as an answer before sorting through Santana's luggage. Five minutes later she was satisfied with the oversized Amy Winehouse t-shirt and pajama shorts, tucking them under her arm as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Here, put these on." She stated while setting the clothes on the counter, before glancing down at Santana who was slouched by the toilet, "Oh no." She groaned at the sight of the complete front of Santana's dress covered in vomit. "What did I tell you?" She asked with slight annoyance as she grabbed a towel and wash cloth from above the sink.

"I'm sorry, it kinda just came up. Ya'know?" Santana mumbled and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I'm sleepy."

"Too bad." Quinn shook her head and poked inside Santana's shower to turn on the water, "Now you have to shower. Take off your clothes."

Santana made an attempt to stand up, but the shakiness of her legs gave out and she stayed planted on the floor. "Umm..."

"Dear god, you owe me a shitload of favors for this." Quinn snapped and squatted down, wrapping her hands around Santana's wrists to pull her up. "Lean back against the counter and hold onto the sides." She ordered.

Santana did as she was told and Quinn went to unzip the dress, but Santana's protests stopped her in her tracks. "You can't see me naked Quinnie, Mike will be mad." She frowned and swatted the blonde's hands away.

"Oh please, as if you're even my type." Quinn shook her head, returning her hand to the zipper. "Now shut up and do what I tell you to, it'll make this go by a lot quicker."

"Fine." Santana grumbled and held her arms up when Quinn nudge them, as the blonde successfully unzipped the dress and kicked it aside to deal with later.

Quinn reached her hand in the shower to test out the water, making sure it wasn't too hot. "Can you stand up by yourself long enough to rinse off, or am I gonna have to help you with that too?" She asked, focusing on Santana's face.

Santana let go of the counter and wobbled, sighing with relief when Quinn caught her before she could fall on her face. "I guess not." The blonde sighed, using the arm that wasn't wrapped around the Latina's waist to slide open the shower door. "Take a seat right there," She stated, referring to the built in seat within the shower. "I'll get you rinsed off."

Santana obliged as Quinn carefully unhooked the shower head and brought it down against the brunette's bare body. "Does the water feel ok?" Quinn asked while rinsing down the Latina's arms.

"Mhmm." Santana hummed as her eyelids began to drift shut, but Quinn quickly shook her head and momentarily cut off the hot water. "Fuck!" Santana jerked away from the shower head when the ice cold water hit her.

"Sorry," Quinn apologized. "But I need you to stay awake. I can't do everything by myself."

Quinn quickly wrapped up the shower once she double-checked to make sure Santana was clean for the most part. The difficult part was getting Santana out of the shower and into her clothes, which took over fifteen minutes because the Latina decided on belting out old Amy Winehouse hits in the middle of getting dressed.

Quinn was relieved when Santana was safe and sound on her bed, and the bathroom had been cleaned for the most part. She rinsed Santana's dress off, but after ten minutes of unsuccessfully getting the multiple vomit stains out, she just decided to throw the dress away and decide she could buy another one if it was that important to her.

"Lay down, I'll be back in a few minutes." Quinn stated while helping Santana get situated in her bed, "I need to change out of this and then I'll bring you a glass of water and some ibuprofen, god knows you'll need it."

"K." Santana mumbled, before burrowing herself under the covers.

"Ok." Quinn sighed and left the room, reminding herself to send Brittany a text before the night was over.

...

**12pm**

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs when she noticed Santana slugging into the kitchen. "Don't you just look fantastic on this lovely afternoon?" She added happily, before purposely banging the pan she was holding against the stove top.

"Oh my- shut the _fuck_ up, Quinn." Santana groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Please just shut the fuck up for ten minutes."

"No, see, it doesn't work that way." Quinn chuckled while grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen from the cupboard. "I dealt with your drunk ass all night, now you're going to suffer the consequences of drinking an entire bar because you couldn't handle your problems." She stated with a shrug.

Santana gladly accepted the bottle and scoffed. "To be honest, I barely remember anything so I don't think it should count."

"Bullshit." Quinn laughed, "Your ass was a hot, emotional mess, and I was left to deal with it."

"Thank you so much, what would I do without you." Santana stated, her voice walking on the fine side of sarcasm.

Quinn quirked a brow, "Excuse me, I could've left you sitting in a puddle of your own vomit all night but no, I helped you take a shower and get changed into something more comfortable." She narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers against the surface of the table, "So you're so very welcome, Santana."

"Wait, you what?" Santana's eyes widened in horror, "You saw me _naked_?!" She hissed out.

"Save it." Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't give two fucks about your bony ass, all I was focused on was washing the vomit off of you, which I successfully did if I may add."

"My body is fucking amazing, screw you Quinn." Santana snapped and downed the bottle of water the blonde had set down in front of her.

"Whatever." Quinn grabbed a bottle of water for herself and took a sip, "I'm not going to interrogate you over what happened last night, or with whatever the hell is going on with you and Brittany. But I will say that you obviously need to fix it because it's clearly bothering you, and I refuse to deal with drunk Santana again."

"I'm not that bad," Santana grumbled, and Quinn snorted loudly.

"Yeah, ok miss _I drink my feelings away because it's easier than dealing with them and I threw up all over myself so that my amazing friend Quinn was forced to clean me up and help me shower_."

"As I said once already and will probably say again, screw you Quinn."

"That's funny 'cause I thought you were straight." Quinn smirked, causing Santana to flush.

"I am." She said quickly. "What is it with you and my sexuality? I mean, do I smell like a golf course? Is that why you assume I'm _not_ straight? I only own two flannels, and that's only because my friends back home enjoy having bon fires and you can't wear a Valentino dress to those."

"Forget it." Quinn dropped the subject and tossed her now-empty water bottle in the trash. "I'm meeting up with Mike, Tina, and Mercedes in a few. Do you want-"

"Hello roomies." Rachel sing-singed as she entered the kitchen with a bright smile and suitcase in hand.

"What did she just call us?" Quinn whispered to Santana, who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you. Rachel's our new roommate since Brittany decided to leave us for Mercedes and Tina." Santana replied dryly.

"Rachel is _what_?" Quinn scowled, "_Hell_ no. Get your ass out of here and fix things with Brittany. I refuse to room with hobbit for the remainder of this trip!"

"Hey!" Rachel frowned, "I don't appreciate the name-calling, Quinn. This isn't high school, I would think you would be more mature." She huffed.

"Is this a joke?" Quinn snapped and turned to Santana, who shook her head. "Am I being _Punk'd_? Come out with the cameras Ashton, this isn't funny!"

"Well, this isn't exactly the friendly welcome I had been hoping for." Rachel stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the shorter brunette, but Santana interrupted before she could say anything.

"Q, why don't you go ahead and head out. Rachel, go get settled in your room and do not, I repeat do not speak to me for the rest of the day. My head hurts like a bitch and I don't have the time or energy to listen to this petty argument." Santana slid out of her chair and attempted to smooth out some of her wild hair. "Quinn, I'll see you tonight at dinner. And thanks again for last night." She said the last part quietly, only for Quinn to hear.

Quinn offered her a small smile in response, before glaring at Rachel one last time and leaving the kitchen.

"So Santana, my dads have informed me that the best cure for a hangover is music, and lucky for you I have all seven performances of-"

"Rachel, get out before I throw you out. The window."

...

"I should start charging you for this." Kurt stated while grabbing a fresh roll from the basket the waiter had recently brought them, "I feel like I give you more advice than Dr. Phil."

Brittany chuckled and took a sip of her tea, before responding with, "I think you're better than Dr. Phil. Plus you're my unicorn, so that just adds you bonus points"

"I'm flattered." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How did you even know that I needed advice?" Brittany raised a brow in amusement, "I could've just wanted to go to lunch with my favorite gay." She shrugged.

"Hmm well, as convincing as that sounds," Brittany smirked, "I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that isn't why we're here."

"Well then, why do _you_ think we're here Kurt?" Brittany asked, curious to know the boy's answer.

Kurt pondered on the question. "You like Santana." He stated nonchalantly, and by the look of the blonde's face he was clearly right.

"I-no I don't." Brittany replied quickly and shook her head.

"Yes you do." Kurt laughed, "I'm not blind, you know. It's obvious."

"Is it really?" Brittany mumbled as her face turned a bright shade of red.

Kurt hummed while taking a bite of his roll. "Clearly. You're not very subtle, Britt. I see the way you look at her."

Brittany cleared her throat and glanced around the deserted restaurant, thankful for the lack of business at the moment. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. She clearly doesn't feel the same." She said sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kurt disagreed. "Yeah she slept with Puck," Brittany cringed, "But I can tell she regrets it. I talked to Quinn earlier and she told me Santana was completely tore up last night."

"What?" That caught Brittany's attention, "Really?"

Kurt frowned and nodded. "Yeah, Quinn told me she texted you. Did you not get it?" He asked while glancing at his phone.

"No, I accidentally dropped my phone in the toilet last night." Brittany shrugged.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Kurt teased, earning a light smack from the blonde. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But listen Britt, I'm gonna help you get your girl."

"You are?" Brittany laughed heartily and smile at her friend, "And how is that?"

Kurt dramatized the conversation by leaning forward and ushering the blonde closer. "So here's what you gotta do..."

...

**10pm**

"What are we toasting to?" Tina asked, glancing around the table at her friends who were holding their glasses up in a similar manner.

"To Paris?" Rachel suggested, and everyone seemed to agree.

"Paris did us well," Quinn nodded while clinking her champagne glass against Mercedes'. "I've always loved this place, it's just something about the history and beauty of the city."

Mercedes nodded in agreement and lifted her glass to her lips. "The food is also amazing, I'm gonna miss having crepes every morning." She admitted, before taking a long drink.

Santana, who was still silent, continued to fold the bronze cloth napkin into what looked like an attempted swan. She only bothered to look away when she heard someone mention her name, and luckily, it wasn't very often.

On the opposite end of the table, Brittany was sat in between Rachel and Sam, with Finn and Puck sitting directly in front of her. Not exactly her ideal spot to be sitting, but she'd just have to make do with what she was given.

Besides, it was the farthest away from Santana she could get.

"Dude yeah, I forgot to thank you for not being home that night. Santana was amazing, I don't think I've ever enjoyed screwing someone so much." Puck smirked while fist-bumping Finn, and Brittany's eyes snapped over to him. "She plays hard to get, but she was way easier than I thought."

"Don't talk about her like that, asshole." Brittany snapped. "And from what I've heard, Santana told you to keep your mouth shut over what happened, yet you're still talking about it."

"Whoa, calm down blondie. It was nothing serious, just showing my boy Finn here some appreciation." Puck winked while patting the taller boy on the back.

"I don't care. You're through discussing it." She stated harshly, before going back to her dinner.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what your problem is, Brittany. It's not my fault Santana will put out for anyone who asks." He was mid-shrug when a pale hand made it's way roughly across his face, a loud smack echoing throughout the restaurant.

Puck pushed back his chair and yelled, "You bitch!" Before throwing himself at Brittany, only to be stopped by someone yanking him back by his collar.

"Don't you dare put you're fucking hands on her." Santana warned lowly and threw the mohawked boy back down in his chair. She quickly made her way over to the blonde's side of the table and cupped her face in her hands without a second thought, "Are you ok Britt? He didn't touch you, did he? I swear to god I'll kill him..."

"I'm fine, Santana." Brittany pushed the Latina's hands away, but her eyes were soft. "Thank you, by the way."

Santana nodded and waved it off. "Of course, anytime. He's obviously drunk, otherwise he would've had some type of common sense not to swing at you." She glanced at Puck and narrowed her eyes.

"I know." Brittany nodded. "But I think I'm gonna go ahead and head back to the hotel. We leave early in the morning and I haven't finished packing yet."

"But we were going out afterwards." Santana frowned, gently grabbing the blonde's wrist, "Don't you want to come?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Santana. You guys get back safely."

And with that, Brittany was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Sunny Days In St Tropez

Brittany groggily trudged onto the plane in a pair of black yoga pants and an oversized sweater. Her blonde hair was wavy from the braid it had previously been in, and flowed down her back.

She stood in the aisle as her eyes scanned around for an empty seat, her stomach dropping when she found the only empty one was directly next to Santana.

Kurt seemed to notice also, because when Brittany walked past his seat, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Do you want to switch seats?" He whispered.

Brittany laughed softly and shook her head. "No, I can't avoid her forever. But thanks anyways, Kurt." She politely declined.

"You sure?" Kurt glanced around the blonde to get a look at Santana, who had her eyes closed. "We could switch now and she'd never know."

"You make this sound like a crime." Brittany quirked a brow.

Kurt shrugged, releasing the blonde's arm. "Hey, I'm just trying to be a good friend here." He stated while adjusting his sweater.

"I think I'll be ok." Brittany smiled and playfully ruffled Kurt's hair, who screeched in protest.

"Brittany!" He scowled, running his fingers through his hair as he attempted to return it's shape. "If you're sitting with her, just make sure you don't give in too easily. That isn't part of the plan."

Brittany rolled her eyes at Kurt dramatizing the situation. "I'll make sure I remain stone cold, just for you." She teased, before continuing to move back to her seat.

Santana's eyes remained shut as she sat down and wiggled to get comfortable. She pulled her bag into her lap and unzipped it, searching past the assorted candy wrappers and tissues, frowning when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

And then she got an idea.

"Hey."

Santana's eyes popped open and she turned her head in surprise. "Hey." She replied after the shock had finally subsided.

"Do you have an extra pair of headphones I can borrow?" Brittany asked, and Santana let a small smile grace her lips, remembering their first encounter.

Santana leaned down to retrieve her own bag off of the floor. "Let me check." She stated, rummaging through her large Michael Kors bag.

"Ok." Brittany nodded and waited patiently as the Latina continued to search through her bag.

"I don't have an extra pair, but you can have mine." Santana stated a few minutes later, offering the blonde her silver headphones.

Brittany frowned and shook her head. "Then you won't have anything to use." She pointed out.

"I don't want to listen to music right now, I'm saving my battery." Santana shrugged while dropping her headphones in the blonde's hand. "I'll probably just sleep the whole way there anyways, that's what I usually do."

"True." Brittany chuckled and plugged the headphones into her iPhone. "Thank you, though." She smiled.

Santana blushed and ducked her head. "It's nothing." She mumbled honestly, while Brittany laughed.

"You're cute." She smiled and shook her head, before plugging the ear buds in and leaning back in her seat.

Santana kept her gaze on the blonde for a little longer after she shut her eyes. "You're cuter." She said quietly, then rested her head on the cool window and waited for take off.

...

4pm

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Tina laid out on the comfy beach chairs they rented out a few feet from the water, sipping mimosas and enjoying each other's company while the boys, Mercedes and Rachel played volleyball behind them.

Santana adjusted her oversized D&G sunglasses to stay perched on the bridge of her nose as she mindlessly twirled her straw around her glass. "How long have we been out here?" She asked no one in particular.

"Two, maybe three hours?" Quinn guessed with a shrug. "Why? You got a hot date or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering how long it's been since I last ate, FaBitch." She leaned forward and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I'm starving."

"There's menus right here, I can call and order something for you." Brittany stated while holding up a silver menu.

Santana's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. "Yes, please."

"What do you want?" Brittany asked as she thumbed through the menu. "They have burgers, sandwiches, sliders, etc." She listed off.

"I'll take a burger," Santana stated while leaning back on her chair. "Do you want to split it wit me?" She then asked the blonde.

Brittany shrugged. "Sure. Does anyone else want something?"

"Do they have salads?" Quinn asked from her place on the opposite side of Tina.

"Yes," Brittany nodded, "House, Caesar, Italian, and Mediterranean special."

"I'll just take a regular Caesar. Dressing on the side." Quinn said as she stretched her legs.

"Ok." Brittany pulled out her phone and began to dial the number, "Tina, what about you? Do you want anything?"

"Any Italian-related sliders on that menu?" Tina asked and sat up straight.

"They have mozzarella and meatball sliders." Brittany quirked a brow as she scanned over the menu for anything else.

Tina hummed in approval. "I'll take three of those." She told her with a smile.

"Ok, cool." Brittany brought her phone to her ear and ordered everyone's food, hanging up five minutes later. "It should be ready in the next fifteen minutes. They'll bring it out to us."

"Awesome." Tina smiled while Quinn glanced at the hoots and cat calls happening from behind them.

"Hey Santana, I think someone wants you." Quinn rolled her eyes while motioning towards the group a few feet away.

All three girls turned around, right as Puck pointed to his abs and wiggled his eyebrows, causing both Santana and Brittany to roll their eyes and look away.

"I hate him." Brittany snapped while glaring at Puck's back, somewhat tempted to sneak up behind him and kick him over, face first into the sand.

"Hey, don't worry about him Britt." Santana frowned while resting her hand on the blonde's arm. "He's a douche, just ignore him. He wants us to give him attention."

"He can have plenty of attention from my fist, I'm not opposed to slapping him again." Brittany stated softly.

"I'm sure you aren't." Santana laughed and cracked a small smile, "But I don't think our tour guide people would be too happy with us if we got kicked out of another restaurant." She pointed out.

Brittany nodded slowly and relaxed under Santana's touch. "You're right." She sighed.

"But I will gladly help you kick his ass if he pulls another bitch move like it did in Paris." Santana stated, and Brittany could practically see the fire rise in her eyes. "I wish he would've, his ass wouldn't be here right now."

Brittany bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and raised a brow. "Then where would he be?" She questioned.

Santana scoffed. "In a casket."

"Santana!" Brittany brought her hands up to her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Stop it," She playfully smacked her arm.

"What? Britt, he would have done it to himself." Santana reasoned. "It's not my fault he can't control his drunk ass." She shrugged.

"San," Brittany warned, and the Latina felt her body warm at the nickname, "Be nice."

"That's no fun." Santana pouted.

"I know." Brittany agreed. "But we're gonna take the high road and be the better person."

"Lame." Santana teased and stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who laughed in return.

"You're like an oversized seven year old." Brittany told her with an amused grin.

"Am not." Santana mumbled, only proving the blonde's point that much more.

"Hey!" Mercedes called, earning both of their attention. "You guys wanna play?" She asked, motioning towards the volleyball in her hands.

"Sure." Brittany smiled and moved to get up, but Santana quickly stopped her.

"Britt, no. I'd rather lay here and relax in the shade." Santana whined. "Volleyball sucks anyways." She stated.

"Just think of it this way," Brittany whispered while leaning closer towards Santana's ear, "If we play against them, it gives you a chance to spike the ball against Puck's face."

"I'm in!" Santana yelled, before grabbing Brittany's wrist and dragging her towards the volleyball net.

...

7:30pm

"So, what's the plan for dinner?" Mercedes asked, looking between Santana and Quinn, who were lounging outside by the pool.

"They're gonna come cook for us. San and I already called them about it around seven, so they should be down here soon." Quinn stated.

"What are they cooking?" Tina asked while plopping down on the cushioned couch next to Santana. "Did you remember to order something without meat? Rachel's a vegetarian."

"I did. Santana purposefully forgot to mention it," Quinn side eyed her friend, "But Brittany texted me about it a few hours ago, so I got it covered."

"Really, San?" Mercedes chuckled while shaking her head.

"Hey, she's annoying the hell out of me. That was my little piece of revenge, before Quinn ruined it." Santana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quinn ruined what?" Mike asked, leaning down to kiss the blonde's forehead before taking a seat next to her.

"Aren't you two just disgustingly cute." Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I think I may be sick."

Quinn flipped Santana off and leaned into Mike's side. "Don't be jealous Santana, I'm sure you'll find someone to put up with your bitching someday." She teased.

"Don't count on it." Mercedes not-so-quietly whispered to Tina, who laughed loudly.

"All of you go to hell." Santana laughed while shaking her head. "I'm sure I'll find someone, I am irresistible after all." She smirked.

"Yeah, apparently Puck thinks so too." Mike chuckled, before realizing what he said and snapped his mouth shut. "I mean-I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Santana sighed, waving it off. "It's not the first time I've heard it." She admitted.

"Here the come with the food." Tina stated and pointed towards the building, where four men and two women in all white appeared with multiple silver trays and headed towards the grill.

"They're cooking for us down here?" Mercedes questioned as she watched them set everything up.

"Yep. It'll be like a our own little show." Quinn informed her. "Call everyone else down here, it shouldn't take them that long."

"I got it." Mike held up his hand while pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

A half hour later, everyone had piled down by the pool while Puck and Finn blasted music from the stereo system and Mike and Tina were having a dance battle a few feet away from the table.

Santana opted to separate from everyone, leaning against the bar while siping on her small glass of wine as she watched her friends make fools out of themselves. It was hilariously entertaining.

"Hey."

Santana jumped, before smiling at the blue-eyed blonde in front of her. "Hey Britt. What's up?" She asked, easily downing the rest of her wine.

Brittany shrugged and leaned back against the bar in a similar fashion as the Latina. "Got tired of dancing. Mike's a beast on the dance floor."

"So are you." Santana noted, remembering their own dancing at that club in London.

"I'm alright." Brittany stated nonchalantly, and Santana scoffed.

"Bullshit. You're fucking amazing, Britt."

Brittany shrugged again, and stayed silent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana frowned while taking a step closer towards the blonde. "You're not acting like your usual, bubbly self."

"Nothing's wrong." Brittany had her back turned from the brunette as she grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses from behind the bar.

Santana wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? Because-"

"Let's drink." Brittany suggested while handing the brunette a shot of tequila.

"Ok." Santana shrugged, "To what?"

Brittany scuffed the heels of her pumps against the concrete while she pondered on an answer. "To being young and making mistakes." She stated, deciding it was the most accurate.

"To being young and making mistakes." Santana repeated, before knocking back her shot.

...

"Miss Pierce, Mr. Puckerman, good morning. I'm sure you're both wondering why I've asked to speak to you." Will, head of MTT, said calmly, looking between both teenagers who were sitting in front of him on the plush couch.

"We're leaving for snorkeling lessons in an hour." Puck stated with a frown, "Is this talk gonna take that long? 'Cause I heard that there are plenty of hot babes down there on the beach, and I'm not about to miss that opportunity." He smirked.

Will narrowed his eyes and sighed. "I've been told that there was some sort of...fabrication your last night in Paris. Care to elaborate?"

"He was being disrespectful towards Santana Lopez, sir. He said some things that should have been kept to himself, out loud at a table full of people in the middle of a busy restaurant." Brittany snapped.

Puck rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Yes, Noah?"

"If I may, Schuester." Puck stood up and glanced between Will and Brittany. "In my defense I had drank a little too much that night, so I wasn't thinking straight."

"You do understand how highly irresponsible that was of you." Will stated sharply, his face remaining stoic.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "I do, and I promise it won't happen again." He stated confidently.

"No, it won't." Will agreed while tapping his pen against the hard surface of his desk. "Because I'm sending the both of you home."


	10. Chapter 10: Up In The Sky

"Santana... I can't believe you just did that." Brittany bit her bottom lip to keep a fit of laughter from tumbling out, as Santana smirked. "Even though I didn't understand half the words you used in there, 'cause some were Spanish while the others were really big, probably law terms, but I think you scared Mr. Schue pretty bad."

"Send you home my ass, he was fuckin ridiculous." Santana rolled her eyes. "We're teenagers, we do stupid shit sometimes. That's just the way life is, and now he needs to get over it." She stated with a scowl. Brittany laughed, and without thinking, pulled Santana into her arms. The Latina momentarily tensed, before completely relaxing herself into the blonde's embrace.

"Thank you, San." Brittany whispered into dark hair, smiling when she felt Santana nuzzle her nose in the crook of her neck. She never wanted this moment to end. "And even though you don't like Puck, I know he appreciates you getting him out of that situation as well. I'm really proud of you." She added.

Santana just shook her head and opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. "I've missed you." She choked out, then chuckled at herself for the amount of over-emotion in that statement. "God, I feel like I'm in one of those shitty movies from the 90's." She mumbled.

Brittany laughed again. "But they almost always have a happy ending, so that's a good thing, right?"

Santana nodded, "A very good thing." She agreed.

"Santana," Brittany sighed, furrowing her brows as she thought about what to say next. "Why'd you do it?"

Santana didn't need clarification as to what the blonde was referring to, and the question made her cringe. This was the last conversation she wanted to have. "I-I was stupid, Britt. I just wanted, no _needed_ to _feel_ something. I knew it would hurt you and I did it anyways." She shook her head, ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't understand what I did wrong." Brittany said quietly while staring down at the worn out road underneath her feet.

Santana shook her head and gently tilted the blonde's head towards her. "Britt, no, you didn't do anything wrong, ok?" She let her fingers linger on smooth, pale skin for a few more moments, before reluctantly pulling away. "I was a bitch." She paused and glanced at Brittany, who had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, you were." She agreed with a small chuckle. "But I forgive you for it. It's not worth fighting over the rest of this trip. We're visiting these beautiful cities, and I want to have amazing experiences in each one with you."

Santana blushed and ducked her head. "You're my best friend, Brittany." She told her honestly.

A soft smile graced Brittany's lips as she responded with, "And you're mine as well, San. Just think, if it weren't for my fear of window seats and lack of headphones, we might've never became this close."

"Remind me to thank window seats and your lost headphones at least once a day." Santana laughed. "They're both life savers."

"Let's do something today." Brittany stated with a determined look and a bright smile, completely disregarding the brunette's previous statement.

Santana quirked a brow. "Like what?" She asked while kicking a small pebble across the deserted road.

Brittany shrugged and glanced around them at their surroundings, pondering on an idea. "I don't know, but it's beautiful today and we have lost time to make up for."

"But weren't we supposed to go scuba diving with everyone else?" Santana questioned, remembering the details of the activity that Rachel had been informing her about last night.

"Not anymore." Brittany stated nonchalantly. "I just want the two of us to spend some time together, we were just on a plane with everyone for several hours and I could use a break." She admitted while twisting her hair into a fish tail braid.

Santana sighed. "Well before you come up with some most likely crazy, life threatening idea, can we at least get lunch first? Screaming at Schuester in two different languages and reciting most of the law information my mom taught me works out an appetite. I'm starved." She said while rubbing her flat stomach for emphasis.

"I am too, I haven't had breakfast." Brittany agreed as she pulled her phone out of the small pocket in her sundress. "They have a nice seafood place about ten minutes away, within walking distance."

"Sounds good, I could go for some crab legs right now." Santana smiled while licking her lips.

"Awesome." Brittany nodded and looped her arm through the brunette's. "Onwards, then." She stated in a horrible British accent, that had Santana close to toppling over with laughter.

"You're such a dork." Santana snorted, but allowed the blonde to lead the way.

...

**Twenty minutes later- Leï Mouscardins Restaurant**

"I'll be right back with your drink orders." Their waitress, Jamie, smiled, before quickly leaving their table.

Brittany leaned back in the small booth and stretched, before letting out a small yawn. "I have no idea why I'm so tired." She admitted while rubbing her eyes.

"We did party pretty hard last night." Santana mused. "Actually now that I think about it, I'm not sure how we're not completely hungover right now."

Brittany shrugged. "I don't think we got that drunk, to be honest. I'm pretty sure Quinn and Mercedes pulled us away from the bar after our fourth shot."

"Oh." Santana's brows raised in surprise. "We should probably thank them for that later." She nodded.

"Probably." Brittany agreed, just as their waitress arrived back with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked after setting the ice water with lemon in front of Brittany, and the freshly-squeezed lemonade in front of Santana.

"Yes. I'll take the Filet de Boeuf saignant avec sauce poivre, and she'll have the Salade de Crabe." Brittany told her politely.

"With extra crab." Santana quickly added.

Brittany rolled her eyes as a small, amused grin appeared on the waitress's face. "Yes, with extra crab. Please." She shot Santana a glance, before handing the waitress their menus.

"Ok. It'll probably be about twenty minutes." She informed the two while tucking the menus under her arm.

"That's fine." Santana nodded as she set her D&G sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Oh, wait." Brittany waved her right hand to get their waitress's attention before she began to walk away. "Do you know any fun activities to do around here? That doesn't involve scuba diving, 'cause we're not really into that." She added.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Of course. _Les Octopussys_ is one of our most popular attractions; guided by expert divers, you get to explore the colorful underwater world off the coastal region. There's also a tennis club if you're looking for something a little more relaxing, and there's a lot of hiking trails around here with beautiful scenery." She informed them. "Or if you want to spend the day on the water, which most people usually do, you can rent a boat from Suncap Company. They also do parasailing and waterskiing, if that's something you're interested in."

Brittany glanced between their waitress and Santana. "I have always wanted to go parasailing." She stated with a grin.

"Oh _hell_ no. No fucking way." Santana quickly shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Can you give us the information for a place I can call about parasailing? I think we might've passed one coming here, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure." Brittany asked, ignoring Santana's protests.

"Sure, I'll go check in the back and bring you a few of the pamphlets we have." Jamie said with a smile.

"Thank you." Brittany returned the smile and held her gaze on the woman as she walked away, before turning back towards Santana. "I promise it'll be fun." She stated, knowing exactly what the Latina was thinking.

"But Britt, I'm scared of heights." Santana whined.

"You weren't saying that when we had dinner on the Eiffel Tower." Brittany pointed out with a raised brow.

"That's different." Santana mumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"It really isn't." Brittany laughed. "I've never been parasailing before and it's something I've always wanted to do, and this is the perfect time." She smiled, before taking a sip of her water.

"Brittany, I refuse to be lifted in the air in nothing but I fucking harness. That shit isn't safe." Santana shook her head stubbornly. "There is no way in hell you are getting me on one of those things. Nope, _nunca_. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Good luck finding someone else to go with you because that is _not_ happening today."

...

"So how high will we be exactly?" Brittany asked one of the instructors, named Mark, who was strapping her and Santana together.

"About 300 feet." He responded while tightening the harness around the both of them.

"Fuck me." Santana grumbled, clenching her fists together to stop her hands from shaking.

"Santana." Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "She's just being a baby." She informed the crew that was standing around them.

"I am not! Brittany, it's not everyday I'm descended 300 feet in the fuckin air!" Santana whined.

Brittany laughed softly and rested her hands on the Latina's waist. "Do you trust me Santana?" She whispered into her ear.

Santana visibly relaxed into the blonde's touch and sighed. "Of course I do, Britt. But this has nothing to do with trust, it has to do with me living to see my next birthday. I've already paid my college dues, that's non-refundable money!"

"As if money's a problem for you." Brittany chuckled, before her tone became more serious. "If you really don't want to do this, then we don't have to, Santana." Brittany said softly, while rubbing soothing motions against the bare skin of Santana's waist.

Santana shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Come on, let's get this over with." She said shakily, "You owe me a drink after this, B." She sighed as she strapped on her helmet.

"I'll buy you an entire bar." Brittany grinned and motioned for their instructor to come back.

"You guys ready?" He asked with a smile, backing away slightly at the death glare Santana was not so subtly giving him.

"Yep." Brittany said happily, gently squeezing Santana's waist.

Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled a short, "I guess."

"Great, we'll get you two hooked up to the canopy and then you'll be good to go."

"You're sure about this?" Brittany asked, peering over Santana's shoulder to see her face. "We can leave now and I won't be mad, we could always just ride on the boat and enjoy being on the water. I paid for us to have it for an hour, it doesn't matter what we decide to do."

"I'm sure, Brittany." Santana told her with a small sense of confidence. "Just don't let me go." She added quietly, and the blonde was surprised at how vulnerable she sounded.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brittany winked, before turning her attention back to their instructor.

"The canopy of the chute is held up on both sides by the crew, and the signal is gone to hit it. The flyer, which in this case is you two, does not run towards the boat but resists the pull in a tug-of-war to keep the line right and maintain your balance." He explained. "Once aloft, you can get comfortable in the harness by sitting in it rather than hanging from it. Steering right or left can be achieved by pulling on the right or left rear rises, located within easy reach." He pointed to the rear rises, and gave a light tug for demonstration. "Altitude is controlled by boat speed, so it just depends on what you two want to do."

"We just want to enjoy the view, nothing too extreme." Brittany stated, and Santana quickly nodded in agreement.

"I don't need any stunts or bullshit like that, because I swear to god if anything happens to me or Britt I will sue the hell out of you people." Santana snapped.

"I'll make sure everything goes smoothly Miss Lopez." Mark said calmly.

Brittany sighed and shot him an apologetic smile. "Thank you." She stated, while glancing at Santana.

Mark returned the smile and nodded. "No problem, we'll have you ready to go in about two minutes. When I give you the signal, I need you both to take three steps before the rush of lift off hits, got it?"

"Got it." Brittany gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, get ready to go." He said, before heading back to his crew. A few minutes later he threw the signal, and Brittany pulled Santana back a few steps while the crew handled the two line, and descended them into the air.

Santana sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut, slipping her hand into the blonde's to intertwine their fingers. Her grip was so tight that it caused her knuckles to turn white, and Brittany immediately took notice.

"Open your eyes, San." Brittany whispered into her ear, once they were at a comfortable height.

"No. I'll lose my shit if I see how high we are, Britt. I might actually fucking die." Santana protested and tightened her hold on the blonde's hands.

"Come on Sanny, look." Brittany gently pressed her lips to Santana's temple, and looked over her shoulder to see her face.

Santana slowly opened her eyes, holding her breath in the process, and was greeted with a beautiful view of St. Tropez. The sun was producing a warm orange glow, there were jet skis, boats, and plenty of people below them. Some were spread across the smooth, white sand of the beach as the waves crashed onto the shore. It looked like something that would be plastered on the front of a postcard.

"Holy shit." Santana breathed out in amazement, taking the chance to glance over her shoulder and was met with Brittany's sparkling eyes and bright smile.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Brittany asked as she rested her chin on Santana's bare shoulder.

"It is." Santana agreed as she leaned her head back against Brittany's chest and enjoyed the view.

...

**6:45pm**

Brittany and Santana laid on the beach side by side, watching the sun begin to set over the horizon. Santana leaned over and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, Brittany followed in suit by resting her head on top of the Latina's.

"It's beautiful out here." Santana said softly, her eyes focused on the sky.

"Yeah it is." Brittany replied, closing her eyes and allowing Santana's scent to invade her senses. "I feel like I'm back home, I would always hang out in my backyard and watch the sunset over the beach."

"You said you were from California, right?" Santana asked, glancing up at the blonde.

"Yep." Brittany nodded. "Malibu."

"I'm going to Stanford for college." Santana informed her while returning her head to Brittany's shoulder. "Maybe we'll see each other around." She added, a small sense of hope in her tone.

"San...of course we will. You didn't think we would just stop talking after this whole thing was over, did you?" Brittany frowned when she felt Santana shrug. "You've become one of my closest friends, I would never just forget about you once we got back home. I couldn't."

Santana stayed quiet, and instead just nodded. "Where are you going for college?" She asked a few minutes later.

"I'm debating between a few right now." Brittany sighed. "It's a big decision to make."

"It is." Santana agreed while pulling at a loose thread on her top.

"Juilliard is my dream college." Brittany admitted, avoiding Santana's eyes on her. "But it's so far away from home, and then there's you." She shook her head. "I doubt I'll ever see you if we're across the country from each other, and I don't think I could live with that."

"Britt..." Santana's eyes softened once she saw how flustered the blonde was getting. "You can't base what college you want to go to on me, that isn't right. Distance is just a number, and I'd never let it get it in the way of our friendship."

"It's gonna be so weird not seeing you everyday." Brittany said sadly, a small sniffle catching Santana's attention.

"Hey," Santana cooed and wiped away the single tear that fell out of Brittany's eye. "We still have seven cities to go and we're gonna make the most of it, ok?"

Brittany nodded while chewing on her bottom lip. "Ok."

"Now please stop crying, it kills me to see you upset." Santana told her with a small smile.

"Sorry for becoming an emotional-wreck." Brittany chuckled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "The thought of goodbye's just make me sad."

"There won't be a goodbye." Santana shook her head.

Brittany's heart warmed when she looked into Santana's dark eyes, and saw nothing but pure honestly there. "Promise?"

Santana glanced down at the blonde's awaiting pinky and smiled, before wrapping her own around it. "I promise."

**... **

**lemme know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Tennis, Burgers & Bar Fights

**a/n: if the French is incorrect, blame google translate**

...

"Do you even know how to hold a racket?"

"Oh fuck off Fabray, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Because right now it's upside down." She pointed to the racket in Santana's hand, which was indeed upside down.

Santana scowled, but flipped her racket around and ignored the heat that went to her face. "I knew that." She mumbled while adjusting the short skirt she had on.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Quinn rolled her eyes, before practicing her swinging.

"I don't understand why I can't be paired with Britt." Santana whined.

"Because," Quinn sighed, momentarily stopping her actions. "Tina had already asked her this morning at breakfast, while you were still dead to the world in bed."

"Then why did you volunteer me? I don't know a damn thing about tennis." Santana frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can tell." Quinn turned to face the Latina and tucked her own racket under her arm. "It really isn't that difficult, I've been playing since I was five."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quinn, the rich white girl playing tennis, I'm shocked."

"Anyways," Quinn ignored the comment and continued, "All you have to do is swing the racket and hit the ball. It's as simple as that." She shrugged. "But knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way to mess it up."

Santana used the hand that wasn't holding onto the racket to flip the blonde off.

"Are you guys ready?" Brittany yelled from the opposite end of the court, where her and Tina were patiently waiting.

"Yes!" Quinn called back while moving her racket to her right hand and heading to her side. "Hold it like I was." She mouthed to the Latina, who was staring at the blonde, confused.

Santana nodded and matched Quinn's stance as Brittany served the ball to Quinn, who returned it with ease.

It wasn't until it was Tina's turn to serve and the ball went flying in Santana's direction, that the Latina panicked and swung with full force, causing her to lose the grip on her racket and sent it flying over the fence.

"Shit." Santana grumbled while blushing furiously, as Quinn, Brittany, and Tina were practically rolling in their laughter.

"What," Laughter. "Was," More laughter. "_That_?" Quinn panted out while clutching her stomach.

"I did what you told me to!" Santana yelled while pointing her finger at the green-eyed blonde.

"I thought you were left handed, San?" Brittany stated as her and Tina approached the net, once the laughter had finally died down.

Santana furrowed her brows. "I am."

"Then why were you holding the racket on your right?" Tina asked with a small, knowing smile.

"Because I-" Santana paused, rolling her eyes. "Fuck this." She snapped while turning on the heels of her white Nike's and stormed off of the tennis court.

"I'll go talk to her." Brittany sighed and waved bye to her friends, before heading off of the court in Santana's direction. It didn't take long to find her, considering she didn't go far, and stopped the the first bench outside of the fence.

Brittany sat down, leaving a respectable amount of space between the two. "You did great." She smiled while playfully nudging the brunette's shoulder with her own.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that." She mumbled.

"Nah," Brittany waved her hand in the air and shook her head, "I just think you're awesome."

Santana smirked. "Mhmm, well you're supposed to."

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Brittany asked, knowing that a second round would be out of the question. "The four of us, before we head to the club tonight?"

"Can we get burgers?" Santana asked with a small twinkle in her eyes, that Brittany couldn't help but chuckle and nod.

"I know the perfect place." She winked and stood up, offering her hand to the Latina, who took it with a raised brow.

"And what's that?" Santana asked as she followed Brittany back onto the tennis court.

Brittany smiled and took the Latina's racket, tucking it under her opposite arm. "Just trust me."

...

"Britt, what are we doing here?" Santana frowned as she stared at the small shack a few feet away.

"Getting lunch, duh." Brittany rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious.

Santana scrunched up her nose in disgust and glanced to Quinn and Tina, who were wearing similar expressions. "Britt, this stuff probably tastes horrible."

"Hey, that's not fair." Brittany shook her head and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her towards the shack. "We haven't even tried it yet, haven't you ever heard of that saying _don't judge a book by it's pages_?"

Santana furrowed her brows in confusion, before realization dawned on her and she smiled. "I think you meant don't judge a book by it's _cover_, B." She corrected.

"Same thing." Brittany shrugged as she opened the shack's door, ushering her friends inside.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" The man behind the counter greeted with a smile.

"Um..." Quinn raised a brow and glanced to Santana, who shrugged and mouthed I don't know.

"Moi et mes amis peuvent avoir jusqu'à quatre de vos meilleurs burgers?" Brittany replied while moving towards the counter, and Santana's brows shot up in surprise.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. Fransico , je dois quatre hamburgers maison de style!" The man shouted towards the back, where Santana was assuming the kitchen was.

"Merci." Brittany smiled, before turning back around to face her friends, who were watching her in awe. "What? You guys know I speak French." She chuckled.

Quinn shook her head and shrugged. "Well yeah, but-"

"That was cool as fuck." Santana finished for her with a wide smile. "I haven't seen you in action yet, so wow."

"I agree." Tina nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I ordered food for you guys in French when we were in Paris." Brittany pointed out with a laugh.

"Yeah but this was different, it's hard to explain." Santana stated with a small shrug, and both girls nodded in agreement.

"Well-"

"La nourritur est prête!"

"I'll go get our food, find somewhere to sit." Brittany stated while turning around and heading back towards the counter, and Quinn, Santana, and Tina found a small booth in the back.

Brittany carried the red plastic tray to their table, along with four water bottles, and set it against the wooden surface. She passed out three of the four burgers, which were wrapped in a white paper, and patiently waited for everyone to get there's unwrapped before they all simultaneously took a bite.

Santana grimaced, Tina quickly dry swallowed, and Quinn's face contorted with displeasure as she quickly shook her head.

"I'm gonna be sick." Quinn grumbled while covering her mouth with her hand, before running towards the small bathroom in the back.

"Brittany, who told you about this place?" Tina sighed as she pushed her burger towards the end of the table.

"Sam." Brittany shrugged and glanced to Santana, who was starting to look paler than usual.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Santana stated. "But first, I need to go to the bathroom." She slipped out of the booth and headed towards the back, beating onto the bathroom's wooden door until Quinn flung in open and pushed past the Latina.

"Never again." Quinn grumbled and grabbed her bag from Tina, before quickly walking out of the restaurant, ignoring Brittany and Tina's muffled laughter from behind her.

"You should probably go with her." Brittany smiled while nodding her head towards the door. "I'll go check on Santana, then meet you guys outside."

"Ok." Tina nodded and grabbed her own bag from the empty space next to her.

"Should we go ahead and head back to the hotel?" Brittany asked while checking her watch.

"Yeah, we can." Tina agreed. "Maybe take a small nap before we have to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you guys in a minute." Brittany nodded, before heading towards the back.

...

**11:45pm**

Quinn was leaning against the bar, her elbow resting on the counter while her other hand was sporting a champagne flute. As she went the throw back her third glass of the night, Brittany approached her with a smile, ordering two shots from the bartender.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Brittany asked, her breathing slightly labored from being on the dance floor for the past hour and a half.

Quinn shrugged and flicked a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Not in the mood."

"Oh." Brittany nodded, before accepting the two shot glasses from the middle aged man, immediately throwing them back.

"Rough night?" Quinn teased while Brittany cringed from the taste.

"No, just needed a drink." Brittany stated and leaned back herself, glancing at Quinn who was in the middle of taking a long drink from her glass.

"How are you and Santana?" Quinn asked moments later, the alcohol beginning to take it's effect. "I've noticed she's actually been smiling lately, so I'm assuming you've made up." She noted.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we have. Spending the day together seemed to be exactly what we needed." She shrugged.

"Don't hurt her again." Quinn stated while taking a sip of her champagne. "I get that what she did was a bitch move, but washing vomit off of a sobbing, drunk Santana was not enjoyable for me, and I would prefer to never do that again." She grimaced.

"Quinn, I didn't hurt her. I just didn't want to speak to her for the time being, she knew why and that's why she was upset." Brittany shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

Quinn watched the blonde carefully while tapping her nails against the glass. "The point is, just don't do it again. Because you'll be the one to take care of her next time."

"With all due respect Quinn, what goes on between Santana and I is none of your business." Brittany stated with a frown.

"It is, because she's my friend too." Quinn narrowed her eyes. "And you made her a _hot mess_ last time."

"I don't think you heard me correctly the first time," Brittany stated impatiently. "I didn't do _anything_ to her. She's the one who went and had sex with Puck, not me." She shrugged.

Quinn quirked a brow and pushed her champagne flute in the bartender's direction. "Brittany, you need to get the hell over that. Santana apologized repeatedly for it, and you're still holding that against her. It's childish, and it's annoying. We've all moved on except for you."

"I'm not holding it against her." Brittany snapped back. "You don't know the first thing about us Quinn, so please stop acting like you do."

"I don't know the first thing about you two?" Quinn chuckled. "Who do you think Santana cried to about your _problems_?"

Brittany glared at the shorter blonde and took a step closer. "Don't say anything." She stated in a dangerously low tone, while placing her finger on Quinn's chest. "Keep your mouth shut, Quinn."

"Don't put your fucking hands on me." Quinn snapped while pushing Brittany back.

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled from her place on the dance floor, where she had been watching the two's conversation, and pulled away from Tina to head towards the bar.

"Santana, stay out of this." Quinn snapped as her eyes narrowed on Brittany, who was in a similar position.

"Don't you fucking touch her again, Quinn." Santana hissed out while standing in front of Brittany. "I swear to god I will kick your ass if you do." She quickly added.

Brittany placed her hand on the Latina's forearm and attempted to pull her away. "San..."

"Oh fuck you, Santana. Let her fight her own battles for once." Quinn rolled her eyes while holding herself up against the counter.

"What's going on?" Mike frowned as he approached the three. "Whoa, is everything ok?" He asked while looking to Quinn, who was scowling.

"Everything's just peachy." Quinn smiled brightly and let out an angry laugh. "Besides the fact that Santana is Brittany's bitch, we're doing great!" She smirked.

"Fuck you!" Santana snapped as the palm of her hand collided with the smooth skin of Quinn's face.

Quinn stumbled backwards and clutched the right side of her face, which was currently bright red.

"What the fuck, Santana?" Mike shouted, holding onto his girlfriend tightly. "Are you insane?!"

"Santana, let's go." Brittany said quickly while resting her hands on the Latina's shoulder and pulling her away. Santana kept her glare on the shorter blonde for a few more moments, before reluctantly turning away and allowing Brittany to lead her in the opposite direction.

Brittany noticed the way Santana was clenching and unclenching her fists, and sighed. "Please don't-"

The sound of glass shattering brought Santana out of her anger-filled daze, along with Brittany falling into her arms and Quinn's voice repeatedly yelling _Shit, shit I'm sorry! __It wasn't supposed to hit her!_


	12. Chapter 12: Uh-oh

**a/n: so much domesticated brittana in this chapter, I almost hate myself for it :)))**

...

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, immediately feeling the blow of an unexpected migraine and winced from the pain. The second time she opened her eyes was when she felt soft hands moving up and down her arms, which made her realize that someone was currently holding her.

"Britt? Are you awake?"

Brittany managed to squeeze her eyes open long enough to be met with dark, concerned ones and attempted to smile. "Hey, San." She rasped out.

"Brittany." Santana sighed, the relief evident in her voice. "I was so fucking worried." She mumbled while tightening her arms around the blonde. Brittany took notice in their current position and smiled. She was comfortably leaning back against the Latina's chest and placed in between her legs, with Santana's arms wrapped tightly around her own.

"I'm not really sure what happened," Brittany admitted with a small frown. "What time is it?"

"Like three in the morning." Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany opened her mouth to respond, before wincing from the ice pack that the brunette had rested against her head.

"Too cold." Brittany stated and went to move it, but Santana playfully smacked her hand away.

"Nope. You have a cut and the ice will help numb it." Santana told her, barely adjusting the ice pack.

Brittany sighed but reluctantly allowed Santana to hold the ice pack against her head. "Is it from the glass Quinn threw?" She questioned, and by the way Santana's body tensed she knew she was right.

"Yes." Santana stated with a small nod, but didn't care to elaborate.

"Ok..." Brittany drawled out.

"Mike's studying to be a surgeon or some shit, so he gave me some advice as to what I should do with you." Santana explained while rubbing soothing circles along pale skin. "He told me that you would be fine and you just needed rest, plus you were already out of it from getting hit so him and Puck helped carry you up here."

"Puck?" Brittany's brows shot up in surprise.

Santana nodded. "I threatened to beat his ass if he dropped you."

"Well I seem to be in one piece, so I'm guessing he didn't." Brittany smiled. "Remind me to thank them later because I'm sure you didn't." She chuckled while playfully poking the Latina's arm.

"Yeah, I know." Santana rolled her eyes and toyed with loose blonde strands. "You're better at the thanking shit than I am." She stated while resting her palm against Brittany's thigh, only to wince and jerk it back a few seconds later.

"Santana," Brittany whispered while grabbing the brunette's hand, staring down at the slightly bruised flesh. "What happened?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Santana pulled her hand away and shrugged. "I slapped the shit out of Quinn. Again."

Brittany glanced around the near-empty hotel room, noticing for the first time that the shorter blonde wasn't there with them. "Where is Quinn?"

"Mercedes suggested that she stays with them for the remainder of this trip." Santana stated nonchalantly while examining her painted-black nails. "They think I might kill her if we're in a room alone together. Which I mean, they aren't completely wrong so..."

"Santana," Brittany's gentle tone caused some of the anger to leave the Latina's body as her eyes connected with bright blue. "It was an accident."

"I don't give a fuck. She could've caused more damage than she did." Santana snapped.

Brittany frowned. "I don't think a champagne glass could've hurt me that bad." She mused.

Santana scoffed. "You'd be surprised."

"It's really late. Or early, I'm not sure which to use." Brittany frowned, but shrugged. "But this hotel has hella comfortable beds, and it would be a crime for them to stay cold tonight."

"Ok, ok, I get the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep." Santana laughed while helping the blonde to her feet. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

Brittany followed Santana through the spacious hotel suite, her brows furrowing in confusion when they walked into the Latina's bedroom instead of her own.

Santana pulled her hair out of the messy bun that had been resting a top her head and shook it out, allowing long, dark waves to fall down her back. She then began to pull back the comforter and sheets on the bed, and walked over to the balcony to crack open the door, letting some of the cool air into the room.

"Um, Santana?"

"Hmm?"

"Should I go-"

"No, you're sleeping on me tonight." Santana laughed while adjusting the pillows on her bed. "I need to make sure you don't roll over or move too much in your sleep. I'm not going to wrap your head up because the cut needs to air, and the moisture from a bandage could cause an infection."

"San," Brittany whined, but the Latina wasn't budging.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier." Santana smirked as the blonde's face heated up. "You were out for a solid three hours, and I was holding you every second of it. This is no different." She shrugged while pulling the covers back and climbing under.

"Come on." Santana stated while leaning against the backboard and forming her legs into a V-shape for Brittany to lay in between.

Brittany sighed but obliged, climbing onto the bed and positioning herself between the Latina's legs while resting against her chest. Santana's arms went around the blonde's torso and pulled her back, so that there was no space in between the two.

"Are you comfortable?" Santana asked as she reached around Brittany to grab the blankets. "Or do we need to adjust some more? 'Cause we totally can if you need it."

"I'm fine, Santana." Brittany chuckled while turning slightly in the brunette's arms, so that her head was now resting against Santana's shoulder. "Just tired."

"You were literally just asleep." Santana pointed out with a laugh.

Brittany shrugged but said nothing, trailing her fingers up and down the tan arm around her waist. "Oops."

"Get some sleep, B. We'll talk more tomorrow." Santana smiled, noticing how the blonde was fighting herself to keep her eyes open.

"'Kay." Brittany mumbled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana watched the blonde for a few more moments; watching how the little puffs of hair she let out caused a few of her hairs to fly back, or how she would let out a small sigh every so often. Without thinking, Santana leaned down and briefly pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"Goodnight, Brittany." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep herself.

...

**11am**

Brittany woke up the next morning to cold sheets and the sound of a raspier version of Jessie J's song Bang Bang being sung from the kitchen. She slowly climbed out of bed and left Santana's room, smiling widely when she found Santana dancing around in the kitchen area of the suite in a pair of short shorts, an oversized Harvard sweatshirt, and bright red socks that went to her knees.

_She mighta let you hold her hand at school, but imma show you how to graduateeeeee_

_No I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave ya_

Santana spun on the heels of her feet, momentarily losing her balance and bumping into the counter, causing one of the plastic bowls to fall. "Shit." She mumbled, but continued the song.

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind!_

Brittany laughed, covering her mouth with her hands when Santana jumped in surprise, banging her head against one of the cabinets in the process.

"Ow." She whined while rubbing her forehead, which was beginning to turn a dark shade of red.

"Are you ok?" Brittany questioned with a small smile as she moved further into the kitchen, and couldn't help but chuckle when Santana pouted and shook her head.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that, Britt." Santana mumbled with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd scare you that badly." Brittany stated honestly.

Santana scoffed and made a pshhh noise. "I wasn't scared, you just caught me off guard." She corrected with a small shrug.

"Right." Brittany smiled while leaning back against the counter. "What are you making?" She then asked, noticing the multiple food items Santana had sitting out.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Santana listed off while pouring a small amount of batter into the skillet.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Yep, so I hope you're hungry." Santana glanced over her shoulder and winked at the blonde. "I had Kurt go down to one of the markets this morning and bring me this." She stated, motioning towards the food. "I also have enough to make lunch and dinner."

"You don't want to go out today?" Brittany frowned. "It's our last day."

Santana shrugged. "I'd rather us just spend a relaxing day here, I really don't feel like dealing with the group of idiots right now." She grimaced at the thought.

"Don't call them that Santana, they're our friends." Brittany lightly chastised.

"Eh, I guess." Santana used the spatula to flip the pancakes, while Brittany laughed. "Anyways, I already told everyone that we would be hanging out here, so they won't be expecting us."

"Rachel's not coming back here?" Brittany questioned with a raised brow. "This is her suite too..."

"Hell no." Santana scoffed. "I told Hobbit to get lost, plus I had the hotel management deactivate her room key, so she's basically locked out." She shrugged.

"Santana!" Brittany laughed and shook her head in a mixture of disappointment and amusement. "You can't do that, where is she supposed to go? All of her luggage is here." She pointed out.

"I sent it to Lady Hummel's room last night." Santana stated nonchalantly. "Anyways, we don't need to engage in any wild activities today, you have to be careful with your head. We can always do some crazy shit in Rome tomorrow night, so we're covered."

"Santana I got cut by glass, not a butcher knife." Brittany stated with an amused smile.

"A small wound can turn into a big operation if not treated correctly." Santana shot back while crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't argue with me Britt, I know what I'm talking about. My dad's a doctor, remember?"

Brittany shrugged. "I think it's healing." She stated while moving her hand towards her hand, only to be smacked away by Santana's.

"Don't touch it!" Santana scolded. "You're not supposed to touch. Do you know how much bacteria is probably on your fingers?"

"Ok, ok. Calm down Doctor Lopez." Brittany held her hands up in surrender. "I'll keep my hands below my chin."

"That's all I'm asking." Santana sighed while grabbing two plates from the cabinets. "Britt, will you do me a favor and call down to the kitchen and order a freshly squeezed pitcher of orange juice please?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded. "Is that all?"

"Ummm, yeah I think so." Santana said with a smile. "Breakfast should be ready soon, I'll bring it out when it is, you can find something for us to watch."

Brittany pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and nodded. "Ok, cool. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Santana promised and watched the blonde leave the kitchen, before going back to mixing the pancake batter.

...

Almost five hours later, and Santana wasn't lying when she said she wanted to spend a relaxing evening doing absolutely nothing. The two had spent their afternoon watching reruns of old tv shows and binging on junk food and room service, besides Santana making lunch around three, which were homemade enchiladas.

They had politely rejected Tina and Mercedes' offer to dinner and a movie later on that evening, and instead planned on having their own Pixar movie night, which Santana surprisingly suggested because she claimed that Monsters Inc was in her top 10 favorite movies. Brittany had agreed of course, because Toy Story was also in her top 10 favorites.

Santana was comfortable resting in between Brittany's legs on the floor with her back against the couch, while the blonde weaved her hair into a braid. She would stop her ministrations every few minutes when something funny happened in the movie, before resuming her fingers.

"Britt?" Santana asked once the credits rolled onto the screen, gently nudging the blonde's calf to get her attention.

Brittany glanced down and smiled. "Yeah, San?"

"How's your head?" She questioned with concerned eyes. "Anything hurt? Please be honest." She quickly added.

"It's a little sore, and I have a small headache." Brittany admitted with a frown. "Nothing too serious, though."

"Well it's been five hours since you last took Tylenol, so I can get you more." Santana stated while pulling herself off of the fluffy rug. "Do you want anything else while I'm up?"

Brittany hummed in thought. "Just some water, please." She told her.

"Ok." Santana nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Not even three minutes later she resumed her place on the couch next to the blonde, as she handed her a glass of water and two pills.

Brittany quickly took the medication and downed the glass of water, before setting it on the coffee table and leaning her head back. "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana smiled. "I know you'll probably hate me for this, but I really need to go ahead and put this cream on your head. The sooner we get it over with, the better chance we have of the cut healing."

Brittany grimaced as she watched Santana grab the small blue jar off I the table, but nodded. "Ok." She sighed.

"It'll be easier to apply if I'm sitting on your lap." Santana stated awkwardly. "You know, cause I'll have better access and I won't have to..." She trailed off and averted her eyes as her face heated up.

Brittany laughed at how flustered the Latina was getting and smiled. "That's fine Santana, calm down."

Santana nodded and cleared her throat, before carefully straddling the blonde's lap. Brittany's hands immediately found their place on caramel, bare thighs.

"Is this ok?" Santana asked while looking down at the blonde, who quickly nodded. "Ok."

Santana put on her latex gloves and dipped her index finger in the jar, then brought it up to the blonde's head and carefully applied it to the wound.

"Ouch," Brittany winced.

"Sorry, but I have to put this on." Santana replied apologetically. "It'll help it heal faster."

Brittany groaned but allowed the Latina to continue for the next five minutes, before Santana pulled her hands away and tossed the gloves and jar back onto the table. She gently combed some of the blonde's hair out of her face; glancing down when Brittany involuntarily shuddered.

Santana's eyes connected with bright blue and she momentarily lost her breath. It didn't help that her eyes kept flicking between Brittany's eyes and lips, only spurring her on that much more.

Brittany's eyes left Santana's and focused on her plump lips, swallowing thickly when she noticed bright pink dart out and wet her bottom lip. Without a care in the world, Brittany slowly leaned forward, taking notice as to how Santana's eyes fluttered shut.

_Just one more..._

"Santana, I will not even begin to describe how incredibly rude of you it was to deactivate my room key!" Rachel's loud voice startled the two, breaking the intense moment and bringing them back to reality. "Do you know how humiliating it was to explain to the manager that my roommate purposefully locked me out of my own suite because she's jealous of my incredible talent?!"

Santana shot off of Brittany's lap, her face turning a deep shade of red. "I gotta gay-_go_! I gotta go." She rambled out while grabbing her phone from the other end of the couch.

And then she was gone.

Brittany let out a frustrated scream in her hands, before shaking her head and exhaling. "Shit."

...

**follow me on tumblr guysss -** **brittanafor3verr**


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

"Santana?" Mercedes moved her royal purple eye mask to the top of her head; as Santana- and her multiple bags, took the empty seat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," Santana stated as if it was obvious; setting her Michael Kors bag in Mercedes's lap while she got situated.

Mercedes frowned, tossing the Latina's bag back with a raised brow. "Um yeah, but why are you here and not with Brittany? Did the two of you make up?" She then glanced around the chartered plane, searching for the blonde. "Where is Brittany?"

"I'm not sure." Santana shrugged.

"You're not sure." Mercedes deadpanned, before noticing the blue-eyed blonde take the empty seat next to Quinn. "Found her," She nodded her head towards the front of the plane, and Santana's head snapped in their direction.

"Oh hell no," Santana moved to get up, but Mercedes held her firm.

"What's the problem, JLo?" She questioned with a quirked brow. "You didn't care about Brittany's whereabouts two seconds ago."

Santana rolled her eyes, reluctantly sitting back down. "I never said that I didn't care, I merely stated that I didn't know where she was." She clarified. "And why is she sitting with the blonde bitch? I almost kicked her ass for her!" She huffed.

"Ok, one, all you did was slap her. Twice." Mercedes stated. "And two, you know that Brittany's one of those genuinely good people who rarely stays mad at anyone." She paused. "Well, besides you."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled while crossing her arms over chest.

Mercedes glanced towards the front, before turning back to Santana. "No but seriously girl, what's going on with the two of you?" She asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Santana snapped, before letting out a long exhale and leaning back against the cushioned seat. "I just- I don't even know what's going on with us." She sighed.

Mercedes nodded. "Elaborate?"

"I'd rather not," Santana told her honestly.

"Well, I'm not sure how to help you with this limited amount of information, Satan." Mercedes shrugged. "But I can tell you that avoiding her isn't going to solve whatever problems you're having."

"Just because we're spending time apart, doesn't mean we're having problems." Santana countered.

Mercedes raised a brow. "Oh, so the two of you are perfectly fine?" When Santana didn't respond and instead grumbled something in Spanish under her breath; she nodded with a knowing smile. "Thought so."

"Listen Wheezy, I didn't ask for a Dr. Phil session when I sat down." Santana snapped. "What goes on with Brittany and I is none of your damn business."

Mercedes stared at the Latina for a few moments, before blinking and turning her head. "Ok, Santana." She pulled her eye mask down and relaxed in her seat, not planning on saying another word to her for the remainder of the flight.

Santana rolled her eyes and reached for her bag; digging through it to search for her headphones, until she remembered she gave Brittany her last pair and groaned.

"Fuck this shit," Santana slouched against the smooth material of her seat and threw her bag on the floor; a scowl resting on her lips that lasted until the plane landed in Rome.

...

**Rome, Italy- 2:30pm**

Santana hummed in approval at the sight of their hotel suite; in which her and Rachel had successfully claimed the largest. She tossed her suitcase beside one of the suede couches and plopped down, resting her feet on the marble coffee table.

"Really, Santana?" Rachel sighed while crouching down to pick up the Latina's suitcase. "You couldn't have the decency to place your luggage in one of the bedrooms?"

"Nope." Santana stated, being sure to pop the P since she knew Rachel hated it.

Rachel rolled her eyes and set her blue and white striped designer beach bag on the chair. "Santana, I cannot continue to reside in this suite with you if you refuse to make an effort to keep it clean." She huffed.

"Then leave." Santana shrugged.

"Where is Brittany?" Rachel sighed while glancing around the near empty suite. "It's a greater possibility for her to make more of an impact than myself."

"I don't know, why don't you ask her best friend Quinn." Santana snapped. "They seem to be having a great fucking time together, I'm sure you'll find them shopping or sipping mimosas somewhere."

"Ok..." Rachel raised a brow and took a few steps backwards. "Santana?" She then asked, and Santana could practically hear the hesitation dripping from her tone.

"What, Berry?" She sighed.

"Back in St. Tropez, when I walked in last night," Santana froze. "You and Brittany-"

"_You and Brittany_ what?" She hissed out, narrowing her eyes dangerously in Rachel's direction.

Rachel gulped. "Um-"

"If you enjoy living Berry, I would suggest you never bring this conversation up again." Santana stated lowly. "Nothing happened between me and Brittany, and nothing will happen between me and Brittany. So let's _drop it_."

"Ok." Rachel squeaked and dropped Santana's suitcase; scurrying towards the back to one of the bedrooms.

"Glad I've made myself clear." Santana mumbled and resumed her position, pulling the latest copy of _Vogue_ of out of purse and began reading it.

...

"I just don't understand," Brittany sighed while propping up her feet on the end of the cushioned chair. "Santana's so confusing."

"Amen, honey." Kurt agreed, raising his glass in the air.

"I just wish you two would get together already." Quinn sighed and peered through her D&G sunglasses. "Santana's stubborn as hell, it'll take the entire group to give her the push she needs."

Brittany's jaw slacked as her eyes widened. "I don't- it's not like that." She quickly lied, and Quinn chuckled.

"I'm not blind, Brittany. I know you like her, and I know she likes you. It's not rocket science; or high school chemistry." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell her?" Brittany whispered while leaning in Kurt's direction.

"Nope," He shook his head. "She's just smart."

"Clearly." Brittany nodded, glancing around the quaint and deserted coffee shop. "Wait," She snapped her head towards Quinn, "What do you mean _you know she likes_ _me_?"

"Brittany, I just said that I wasn't blind." Quinn quirked a brow. "And I shared a hotel suite with the two of you idiots for almost three cities." She added.

Kurt hummed while wiggling his eyebrows. "So, re-tell us the story of your little incident. But with improved details this time!"

"No! Kurt, it was humiliating." Brittany whined and buried her head in her hands as her ears turned a crimson color.

"Nah, it couldn't have been that bad." Kurt waved it off. "I'm sure it wasn't the first time you two were caught in that position."

"It was!" Brittany protested with a small gasp. "Ask Quinn!" She glanced to the blonde.

"Nope, I'm not in this." Quinn held up her hands in protest. "This is between the two of you. I was perfectly fine with the first version of the story."

Brittany shrugged and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to remain satisfied with the first telling." Kurt mumbled in disappointment.

"Yeah, yeah. You poor thing." Quinn replied sarcastically, before taking a sip of her hot tea. "By the way Britt, I know I've said this already, but I really am sorry for the whole _hitting you with my champagne glass_ incident."

"As I've said the previous seven times you've apologized, I forgive you Quinn. Now quit apologizing." Brittany told her seriously.

"That was some crazy shit," Kurt's eyes widened at the memory, "But it lead to Santana acting like a housewife for most of the day, so I wouldn't be complaining if you know what I'm saying." He wiggled his brows again.

"Right..." Brittany glanced down at her watch and sighed. "I have to go guys, I forgot that I had things to do." She apologized while sliding out of her chair.

"What? C'mon Britt, I just texted Mike and him, Tina, and Mercedes are on their way." Quinn frowned.

"Sorry, Q. Tell everyone I said hi though." She added, before leaving the table and walking out the front door, causing the bell to _ding_.

Kurt turned back to Quinn. "Well that's a relief, now we can discuss our game plan with the group." He said with a smile.

"What game plan?" Quinn laughed. "I thought we were just going to wing it."

"Quinn!" Kurt looked offended as he placed one hand over his chest. "We do not just wing it. This is serious business." He shook his head. "This is love we're dealing with!"

"Hey, hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves. No one said anything about love." Quinn waved her finger in protest.

"Not yet," Kurt countered, just as the coffee shop's door _dinged_, grabbing both of their attention.

Quinn waved Mercedes, Mike, and Tina over towards their table; the three taking the remaining empty seats.

"What was the _SOS_ message about, Q?" Mike asked with concerned eyes. "Did something happen? Wait, there wasn't another fight was there?"

"Mike, chill." Tina rolled her eyes and took a sip of her frappé. "Let them talk before you start jumping to conclusions."

"It's ok, honey." Quinn reassured while resting her hand on Mike's lower back.

"Anyway," Kurt playfully gagged at the two, "The reason we called you here involves top secret information, and you must swear that none of it leaves this table."

"Dude, this isn't like a life-threatening mission or anything, right?" Mike whispered.

"You've spent too much time watching those damn CIA movies." Mercedes shook her head.

Mike shrugged. "True."

"Just swear you won't say anything!" Kurt exclaimed, losing his patience all too quickly.

"Ok, ok. We swear." Tina nodded. "Now what's going on?" She glanced to Quinn, who looked to Kurt.

Kurt lowered his head, even though the shop was nearly empty, and motioned for the others to follow his lead. "We have to get Brittany and Santana together." He stated lowly.

"I knew it!" Mercedes yelled while tossing her hands in the air. "I knew it, I told you Tina. What did I tell you?" She lightly smacked her friend's arm, who just shook her head.

"You said you think, not that you were sure." Tina clarified.

Mercedes gasped. "Oh hell to the no, you better give me credit for this Cohen-Chang!"

"Mercedes, please." Kurt scolded while hushing her. "This is a relaxing environment, outbursts are unacceptable."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but kept quiet long enough for Kurt to discuss his ideas for the game plan; which Quinn would chime into every so often.

"So when does this plan takes it's effect?" Tina asked with a quirked brow.

"Tonight," Quinn stated. "Kurt and I will handle Brittany, you and Mercedes will handle Santana."

"Wait, what am I doing?" Mike frowned.

"You, honey, are making sure that everything goes as to plan." Quinn reminded him with a smile. "Triple-check reservations, triple-check times, and triple-check the weather. Nothing can go wrong."

"This is a long ass operation for two people," Mercedes shook her head. "How the hell did we come up with a plan for every city?"

Kurt shrugged. "6 cities left; so we must stick to the schedule. There is no messing up, we've only got one shot to get this right."

"And remember," Quinn lowered her voice, "Do not, I repeat do not mention this to Sam, Puck, or Finn."

"Exactly, we do not need that group of neanderthals screwing everything up." Kurt agreed.

Quinn nodded and leaned back in her seat. "So, is everyone in?" She asked, patiently awaiting an answer.

Mercedes, Tina, and Mike exchanged a few knowing glances and smiles, before facing the two and nodding. "We're in."


	14. Chapter 14: Kisses on the Tiber River

**6pm**

"Surprise!"

"The fuck?" Santana stumbled backwards as Mercedes and Tina voluntarily allowed themselves through the suite's door.

Tina smiled widely while Mercedes wiggled the short, black Valentino dress placed in the plastic bag in her hand.

"You have somewhere to go tonight." Mercedes stated as Tina looped her arm through Santana's, leading her out of the small foyer and towards the bedrooms near the back.

"What the hell?" Santana snapped and pulled herself out of Tina's grip. "Who the hell do you think you are- inviting yourselves into my hotel suite and telling me what to-"

"Santana, shut up."

Santana paused; her mouth gaping in shock and offense.

"You can bitch to us later, but right now we need to get you ready," Mercedes stated while motioning for them to continue their path to Santana's room. "Remember Will? The guy you lost your shit on because he almost forced Britt-"

"Yeah, yeah I remember." Santana rolled her eyes, but urged for her to continue.

"Right," Mercedes nodded. "He called an important dinner tonight at Ambiance, one of those fancy restaurants downtown."

"Ok..." Santana quirked a brow. "And why wasn't I informed about this?" She questioned curiously, not missing the non-subtle glance between Mercedes and Tina.

"Because you weren't at breakfast this morning." Tina lied. "And that's when he told us."

"Did he now?" Santana looked between the two women- who quickly nodded. "Interesting."

"Santana, just put the damn dress on and get your bony ass out here." Mercedes sighed and directed the Latina towards her bathroom. "We have half an hour to get ready; which isn't much time I know, but we've gotta work with what we got." She handed Santana the dress and nudged her inside, before forcefully closing the door.

"Is everyone going?" Santana called from the opposite side of the door- and Mercedes was relieved to hear her shuffling around, hoping that meant she was actually doing what she had been told. "And what time do we have to be there exactly?"

"Yeah, everyone's going." Tina replied nonchalantly, then shrugged at the look Mercedes gave her.

"We have to be there at seven exactly." Mercedes responded while tapping her nails against the doorframe. "So pick up the pace, Satan."

"I need you to zip this up." Santana kicked open the door with her left foot while balancing on her right, and hopped on one foot as she turned around- so that her back was facing Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but obliged, zipping up the tight dress to the very top, and smoothed out the few wrinkles in the back. "There," She nodded in approval. "Wear your red Louboutin pumps, they would look perfect with the dress."

"They would." Tina agreed with a small nod.

"Ok, can you find them for me while I do my makeup?" Santana questioned as she carefully crouched down to grab her vintage LV makeup bag out of her suitcase. "I think they're in one of the bags over there." She pointed to the opposite side of the room, where her remaining luggage was located.

Tina nodded and slid off of the king-sized bed, shuffling towards the first Louis Vuitton suitcase she saw.

Santana slipped back into the spacious bathroom and set her supplies out- an Urban Decay eyeshadow palette, MAC's gel eyeliner and mascara, and dark red lipstick from Sephora.

"Would a smoky eye be too much?" She asked while poking her head outside the bathroom door.

"Smoky eye is fine, just don't cake on the eyeliner." Mercedes replied. "Like how you did it that night in London- it was on point before you got drunk and started weeping over dumb shit." She laughed.

"Whatever, bitch." Santana mumbled and returned her attention to the large mirror bolted onto the wall, as she began to apply the base to her eyelid.

...

"Britt, no time for this." Quinn entered the blonde's bedroom with two Chanel bags in her hand, as Kurt trailed a few feet behind. "We have things to do." She added while snapping the blonde's MacBook shut.

"Quinn!" Brittany groaned in annoyance as she glared up at the shorter blonde. "I was about to skype my mother. She's going to be pissed if she thinks I've been ignoring her."

"You can explain everything to her later, but right now we need you to put these on before we do your makeup." Kurt stated while grabbing the shopping bags out of Quinn's hands and tossing them to

Brittany; who struggled to catch them.

"What is all of this?" Brittany mumbled with furrowed brows, as she pushed the white paper aside.

"Your outfit for tonight," Quinn stated, causing the blonde to quirk a brow. "Now go put it on." She added and shooed Brittany towards the in-suite bathroom.

"But-"

"No buts-" Kurt chimed in while squeezing past Quinn to grab the handle to the door. "We'll explain everything later."

And then he pulled the door shut.

Minutes later- Brittany emerged back into the bedroom in a red skin tight, mid thigh, one shoulder Chanel dress and black pumps.

"Ay, mami." Kurt whistled as his eyes scanned up and down the blonde's body.

Brittany laughed as the tip of her ears tinted a bright red. "Stop it," She shook her head.

"Q, you got the makeup and I got the hair?" Kurt titled his head in the blonde's direction- and she nodded.

"Let's get at it." Quinn stated as she glanced down at her Michael Kors watch. "T-minus twenty-five minutes until we have to leave."

"Can you at least tell me the reason behind what all of this is for?" Brittany questioned from her spot in front of the vanity mirror as Quinn set up the makeup.

"Um," Quinn looked to Kurt, who shrugged.

"It's Tina's birthday." He lied.

"Really?" Quinn hissed, before clearing her throat and slowly nodding. "Yeah, it's Tina's birthday. We're planning a surprise party."

"Really? Why didn't I know?" Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh god, I'm a terrible friend." She sighed as a pout began to form on her lips.

Quinn quickly placed her finger over Brittany's lips and shook her head. "Nope, no pouting, you'll mess up the lip liner." She removed her finger but continued to give the blonde a pointed look. "You're not a bad friend... none of us knew before today."

"Right," Kurt joined in. "She told us today at the coffee shop, after you left."

Brittany still looked doubtful. "I should at least bring her a gift..."

"No, it's ok. She said she didn't want anything." Kurt stated quickly as he continued to work the blonde's hair with his curling iron. "Now hush, let Quinn finish your makeup so we can get going."

Brittany rolled her eyes but obeyed, continuing to stay quiet for the remainder of twenty-one minutes.

...

**7:05pm**

When Santana hopped out of the town's car and examined her near-perfect manicure, the last thing she expected was for Mercedes to slam the door shut and stick her head out of the window while yelling, "Go inside and ask for reservations under my name. Trust me on this, and have a good time," before driving away.

Santana stared in the direction that the car took off with a look of disbelief, before stomping her feet against the ground as she turned on her heels and approached the large building- a scowl firmly in place.

Ambiance was in abundance, and the combination of stunning rooftop terraces, charming historical interiors, stylish modern establishments and magnificent views of the Eternal City made it one of the most talked about restaurants in Italy.

The hostess seemed to be pleased once Santana had given the name Mercedes had told her to, and led her towards the more secluded area of the restaurant upstairs- where apparently she had someone waiting for her.

It was a surprise, to say the least- when Santana saw Brittany in all her glory, in a breathtaking dress as she stared down at the menu with furrowed brows and an adorable pout. Santana couldn't help but smile, despite the confusion of the situation.

"Now that the two of you are here, Miss Jones has informed me on ordering you both our house special- is that ok?" The waitress asked in a thick Italian accent, and Brittany struggled to understand what the woman was saying.

"I guess?" Santana raised a brow; glancing across the table at Brittany, who shrugged and nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

"Fantastic." The woman smiled and accepted both menus as she tucked them securely under her arm. "What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Red wine," Santana stated.

"For me too." Brittany nodded.

"I'll be right back with those," She smiled and gave them a small wave, before leaving the table.

Santana sighed and propped her head up with her hand while shaking her head. "Do you know what's going on?"

Brittany wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question, but decided to answer anyways. "No idea," She responded nonchalantly. "But I think it's clear that they're up to something, because I'm almost positive this isn't Tina's surprise birthday dinner."

"Nor a group meeting held by Will," Santana snorted. "They're about as subtle as Kurt's outrageous sweaters."

"Hey, I like his sweaters." Brittany frowned.

Santana shrugged. "They scream gay, Britt. I don't know who else wears a magenta pullover with matching socks."

"I guess," Brittany mumbled and fiddled with the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. "But I do like Kurt, and I know you do too; don't even attempt to deny it."

"Lady Lips is alright." Santana smiled.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "Please don't call him that to his face anymore; it isn't as amusing to him."

"It's not my fault he's too sensitive." She shrugged.

"I know, but-"

Their waitress wasn't kidding when she said she'd be back right away, because she hadn't even been gone ten minutes when both their good and wine glasses were brought out, and carefully placed onto the table.

Santana examined the food items as Brittany chatted with the woman for a few minutes- and began to pick at what she saw best once the waitress left.

"I forgot to tell you," Santana stated after taking a sip of her wine, setting her from aside for the moment. "You look gorgeous tonight Brittany, really."

Brittany smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled- almost as if it was the best compliment she had received all day. "Thank you," She responded happily. "Oh, and you do too, Santana. But I mean, you always do so." She shrugged.

Santana blushed and ducked her head, mumbling a quiet, "Thanks, Britt." Before eating a forkful of pasta noodles.

...

"Dinner was great."

"It was," Brittany agreed, continuing their path along the bridge over Rome's famous Tiber River. It was near empty- and the scenery was strangely comforting for both of them; but also very, blatantly romantic. "I'm amazed that our friends were even able to get us reservations there. I glanced at the list when I walked by the desk; it was multiple pages."

"Damn," Santana's brows raised in surprise. "I'm sure Wheezy gave them her name- I mean, would you turn down the daughter of a nationwide entertainer?"

"No." Brittany shrugged.

"Exactly," Santana smirked and paused, resting her elbows against the stone surface of the bridge. "But what I want to know, is what the point of this whole little scam was?" She scuffed her deep red Louboutins against the concrete.

"Maybe they wanted us to spend more time together?" Brittany guessed; before frowning. "Ok, that was a sucky answer. We'll just have to interrogate them about it later." She shrugged.

Santana laughed. "Yeah, we'll have to do it separately so they don't have a chance to make up some lame ass excuse."

"I agree." Brittany smiled- resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

They stayed silent for awhile; enjoying the sight of the water calmly flowing down the river and the light rumble of the city only a few miles away.

At some point in time, Brittany had moved closer towards Santana; and was now tracing invisible patterns along the smooth, exposed skin of the Latina's arm. When Santana sighed with contentment and leaned her head down to rest against the blonde's shoulder- Brittany had momentarily halted her movements, before swiftly regaining her composure.

"I really like spending time with you, San." Brittany's eyes widened, and it was clear that she hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I mean, I-"

"I really like spending time with you too, Britt." Santana stated while looking up at the blonde; and Brittany near melted under Santana's tender gaze. "You make me feel...different?" She frowned at the choice of words. "I don't know how to describe it."

The street lights were shining down on Santana's dark hair, which was flowing across her shoulders and down her back- and in Brittany's opinion made her look like a stunning goddess.

"Can I kiss you?" Another jumble of words that had slipped out; not meant to be said aloud.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut- prepared for Santana to snap about how she was straight and there was nothing about her that screamed lesbian.

She gasped in both surprise and shock when she felt warm lips against her own instead.


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

"I'm sorry," Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips- which were still just barely brushing against her own.

"No," Santana sighed and pulled away enough to look into Brittany's timid eyes. "I wanted you to. And besides, I'm the one who kissed you."

"But I'm the one who suggested it," Brittany shook her head.

"Britt," Santana's eyes darted around the bridge- to make sure they were still alone- before cupping Brittany's face in her hands and gently tugging her downwards, pressing their lips together briefly. "You didn't suggest it that time." She whispered, and the blonde chuckled.

"True," Brittany tucked a strand of Santana's dark hair behind her ear and gazed down into her eyes. "What does this mean?" She asked softly, letting her fingertips linger against Santana's smooth skin.

"I don't know how I feel, Brittany." Santana admitted quietly. "But I do know that I like being with you- and whenever we spend time together is literally when I'm the happiest. And I'm like; never happy."

"That's not true," Brittany frowned. "You're happy when we're around our friends. I notice when you laugh and smile at something Kurt says- or maybe an old story told by Quinn."

"That's a different kind of happy." Santana countered.

"Oh?" Brittany's brows furrowed in confusion. "So...what kind of happy do I make you?"

"It's indescribable," Santana looked down to the blonde's hands; which were now resting on her waist. "But it's the best kind."

"It is?" Brittany's smile could've lighten up the room, and Santana loved it.

"Mhmm, definitely." Santana hummed while wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "You make me the best kind of happy." She clarified with a sheepish grin.

"So- you won't run away this time if I lean down and kiss you again?"

Santana's face reddened as her eyes averted downwards. "I really am sorry about that," She mumbled. "The whole Puck situation and the freak out- you shouldn't of had to deal with that."

Brittany shrugged. "It's ok, San. I get it."

"It was still wrong."

"Yeah, it was." Brittany told her truthfully. "But I'm not holding it against you. You need to forgive yourself, because it will be nearly impossible for us to move forward if you don't."

"I know." Santana sighed as she toyed with a loose strand of Brittany's long hair.

Brittany removed her hands from their place of Santana's waist and brought them up to the Latina's- carefully intertwining their fingers. "I'm leaving you in control of whatever happens between us," Brittany stated; as Santana continued to focus on the contrast of their skin tones. "I don't know what you want- or if you even _want_ anything. But if you don't, I need to know now before I become even more attached to you." She said softly, her eyes never leaving Santana's dark and conflicting ones.

"I don't-" Santana shook her head in attempt to gather her thoughts. "I do want something between us Britt, but I just-" She trailed off.

Brittany tilted her head to the side and squinted. "You just- what?"

"I don't know how." Santana whispered. "I'm so fucking terrified Brittany, if I was with a girl- my parents would never be ok with that. And if I was with you, I wouldn't just want this to be a summer fling. I couldn't do that to you."

"How about this," Brittany used the gentlest of tones, a small piece of her heart breaking at the glint of fear in Santana's eyes. "We'll just see what happens. No labels, nothing official, just kind of going with the flow. Is that ok?"

Santana let out a small sigh of relief and quickly nodded. "That sounds perfect," She swayed their tangled hands back and forth. "Thank you." She added in a quieter tone, and Brittany smiled.

"Of course, Santana. I wouldn't force you into anything you weren't ready for." She playfully poked the brunette's scrunched up nose and winked; causing Santana to chuckle.

"So um," Santana's eyes darted around the scenery nervously. "Haveyoueverbeenwithagirlbefore?" She blurted out.

"Once," Brittany smiled. "And it was one of the best relationships I had ever been in."

"Oh." Santana frowned, almost in disappointment. "Why did you break up?"

"She cheated on me- with some college guy." Brittany stated nonchalantly.

Santana's face fell. "Britt..."

"It's ok, she's in the past." Brittany smile never faltered, and her eyes continued to shine. "Us though-" She paused, taking Santana's hands and bringing them up to her lips; peppering soft kisses over them. "We're the present, and honestly, that's all I'm concerned about."

Santana had never swooned in her life- until that exact moment.

...

"Girls," Kurt smiled from his position on the couch- where he was joined by Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. "How was your night out?"

"It wasn't Tina's birthday." Brittany deadpanned, and Quinn laughed.

"We're sorry about that," Quinn glanced to a confused, offering her a small shrug. "But we hadn't planned out the lie ahead of time."

"Ok," Santana quirked a brow as she walked further into the suite's living room, taking a seat on the arm of the chair Tina was sitting in. "So are you going to tell us what this whole thing was about?"

"Oh nothing, we just thought that it would be good for the two of you to spent more time together." Kurt lied- plastering a smile on his face.

"Kurt, you're a terrible liar." Santana rolled her eyes.

Kurt scoffed. "I am not." He huffed dramatically, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You totally are," Brittany agreed. "Like, really bad."

"Thank you, Brittany." Kurt replied sarcastically while turning his nose in the air. "I appreciate the two of you ganging up on me, and you two not defending." He narrowed his eyes to Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes- who in return shrugged.

"You are pretty bad..." Quinn mumbled to herself, and Kurt gasped.

"_Anyways_!" He brushed off their previous conversation and began a new one. "What all happened tonight, hm? Anything, oh I don't know, special?" He leaned forward on the couch and looked between Brittany and Santana- waiting.

"None of your damn business," Santana laughed and pulled herself to her feet, before pointing to the foyer. "You four- out."

"What? No! What about-"

"Out." Santana repeated while grabbing the sleeve to Kurt's beige blazer and pulling him through the foyer.

"Santana," Kurt whined as he jutted out his bottom lip. "C'mon, you can't do this to me!"

"Get out of my hotel suite Porcelain," Santana ushered Kurt, along with the three girls out of the room. "And take your back-up with you. I needs to get my sleep on."

"But Brittany's still-"

"Goodbye." Santana cut him off by closing the door in his face without a second thought- then double locking it for good measures.

Santana jumped when she felt someone's breath on her neck and spun around- a small exhale escaping her lips when she realized that it was only Brittany. "You've gotta stop doing that," She mumbled.

"Sorry," Brittany shrugged. "But Rachel wouldn't stop talking and my ears hurt." She whispered, briefly glancing over her shoulder for any sight of the brunette.

Santana chuckled. "Yeah, that seems to happen often," She teased while resting her back against the door. "Are you going back to your suite?"

"I need to." Brittany nodded. "These heels are great and all, but my feet are killing me. I don't know how you do it all the time."

"Practice makes perfect." Santana responded while peering out the peep-hole in the door to make sure their friends were gone, before slowly opening it. "I had fun with you tonight," She stated quietly, once Brittany was standing halfway in the hallway.

"Me too," Brittany smiled widely. "Lots and lots of fun." She added with a playful wink; that caused Santana's face to heat up.

"Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?" Santana said quickly, and Brittany wouldn't have been able to understand a word if it weren't for her mastery on lip-reading.

"Take me out?" She raised a brow. "Like a date?"

"Well, um- I," Santana flushed.

"I'm kidding." Brittany glanced around the empty hallway, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss against the Latina's forehead. "Of course you can. What time should I meet you?"

"I can meet you in the lobby around ten?" Santana suggested sheepishly while nervously rocking back on her heels.

"Sounds perfect," Brittany gazed into Santana's eyes for a few more moments, before sighing and taking a step backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow, San."

"Tomorrow." Santana repeated with a small nod, and continued to stay leaning back against the doorframe until Brittany's long legs and golden blonde hair were out of sight.

...

**10:20am**

"Where are we going?" Brittany peered down at the Latina through her Chanel cheetah- print sunglasses; as Santana dragged her through Rome's crowded streets.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Santana chuckled while shaking her head. "It's a surprise, remember?"

"Right, my bad." Brittany nodded and observed the people around them- which were mostly tourists.

"We're almost there, it shouldn't be much longer." Santana promised.

"Ok," Brittany smiled while quickening her pace to keep up with the Latina- who was a few steps ahead. "Can you at least tell me what it's called? I don't know the name of anything here, so I wouldn't know."

"Nope," Santana popped the P and shook her head; the ponytail she had pulled her hair into whipping back and forth. "It would give it away."

"Boo," Brittany pouted. "We've been walking forever Santana, seriously, are we close?"

"Yes, Britt," Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "It's literally a few minutes away. Or at least that's what _TripAdvisor_ said."

They climbed the multiple stairs and walked along the different worn cobblestone paths, until Santana came to an abrupt stop- causing Brittany to slam directly into her.

"Ouch," Brittany rubbed her forehead, which had collided with the back of Santana's head. "Sorry." She then apologized, but Santana just laughed.

"I'm fine, but are you ok?" She questioned, a sense of concern in her tone. "Your skin is turning a little reddish color; how bad does it hurt?"

"Not too bad." Brittany told her honestly. "I'm ok."

Santana looked at her skeptically for a few more moments, before seemingly accepting the answer as she turned back around and waved her right hand in the air. "We're here." She announced- briefly glancing at the blonde over her shoulder.

"Where is here, exactly?" Brittany's brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes scanned the area; before her eyes brightened. "Wait, is this a park?" She asked excitedly.

"Kind of." Santana smiled. "The technical name is _Pincio Gardens_; which comes from the former villa of the Pincii family, who lived here in the fourth century. There's a large variety of plants and flowers throughout the gardens, and the pictures I found on Google were breathtaking, so I thought it would be a cool idea to bring you here for lunch." She rambled. "But if you don't like it, we can go-"

"Santana," Brittany rested her hand against the Latina's bare forearm and grinned. "I love it, this idea was genius."

"Really?" Santana frowned. "You're not just saying that are you? Because I also booked us one of those historical tour things that they have; since I remembered back on the plane ride to London you mentioned how art and nature interests you- and luckily they have plenty of both here."

"You remember that?" Brittany blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Duh," Santana scoffed. "It was our first conversation; I could never forget it." She then glanced down at the small pamphlet in her hands and scanned over the small print. "The guy I spoke to yesterday said that the tours would begin around noon- so we have two hours to do whatever."

Brittany nodded. "Did you bring lunch?"

"Yeah, I packed sandwiches, chips, and waters." Santana stated while pointing to the small bag on her back. "Are you hungry? I know it's kind of early to be eating sandwiches and chips right now- but I assumed it would be around lunch time when we ate."

"Chips and sandwiches are good for any time of the day." Brittany smiled and nodded her head towards a secluded bench beside a row of flowery bushes. "We can sit over there?" She suggested.

Santana took a look at the spot and nodded in approval. "Ok, cool."

...

**1pm**

"And this is our final stop," Marticcio, their tour guide with the strong Italian accent, informed them as the small group stopped in front of a large statue- which was surrounded by numerous foreign plants and vines.

The scene of greenery was extravagant.

Santana and Brittany respectfully remained silent as Marticcio explained the history behind the statue, the reason for it's placement, and the amount of time it had taken to be sculpted. Santana smiled whenever Brittany had raised her hand to ask a question, whether about the meaning of the name or type of stone it was made out of- and kept her eyes narrowed on the Italian man until he gave her the detailed answer she had been waiting for.

As the people in their group began to file out, which were mainly just tourists; Brittany convinced Santana to stay behind so that she was able to analyze the art piece a little longer- without the distraction of everyone else.

"It's beautiful." Brittany admired, her bright eyes scanning over every inch of the masterpiece.

"It is." Santana agreed, but it wasn't the statue she had her eyes on.

And when Brittany realized that- the warm and fuzzy feeling that had began to form in the pit of her stomach was the best thing she had felt all day.


End file.
